


What if...?

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel True Forms, Background Dean/Cas, Bottom Sam, Bottoming from the Top, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Lucifer, Soft Bondage?, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), more or less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: –¿Por qué te empeñas en conseguir que te encierren siempre?Miré hacia delante para ver quién era el que me había hablado, pues no me creía que fuera él.–Lucifer, no te he abandonado, ¿está bien?Después de que Crowley encerrara a Lucifer en su antiguo recipiente y lo mantuviera preso, es su padre el que lo rescata para solucionar sus problemas (de nuevo) y dejarlo a él, a Kelly y al bebé que pronto nacerá a salvo con los Winchester.





	1. Daddy issues? Not anymore.

La verdad, no estaba preocupado, sabía que no estaría más tiempo del necesario allí atrapado y además, era mucho mejor que estar en la Jaula.

Quizá era incómodo no poder levantarme y moverme del sitio, pero tampoco era como si encerrado pudiera moverme mucho, por lo que agradecía poder burlarme del demonio.

También era bueno saber que mi recipiente, teóricamente, me soportaría y no se desgastaría como los demás. Todos excepto Sam Winchester. Pero él estaba fuera de mi alcance, no había manera de conseguir que dijera que sí.

–¿Por qué te empeñas en conseguir que te encierren siempre?

Miré hacia delante para ver quién era el que me había hablado, pues no me creía que fuera él.

–Lucifer, no te he abandonado, ¿está bien?

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para hablar, pero mi padre no me dejó.

–Tenía que irme para estar con Amara, pero al parecer has vuelto a meterte en un lío –me quitó las cadenas–. Me quedaré contigo un tiempo, pero luego volveré a irme con tu tía –advirtió–. Necesitamos arreglar también nuestros asuntos.

–Sí, porque los suyos te importan más que los míos.

–Me fui porque creí que los nuestros ya estaban solucionados –resopló–. Además, de no importarme lo que te ocurra, no estaría aquí, ¿no crees?

Apreté los dientes y bajé la mirada ya que lo que me decía tenía lógica.

–Sé lo de tu hijo –me tensé al escucharlo y levanté la mirada–. No te preocupes, dejaré que lo tengas –dijo–, siempre y cuando lo críes bien y no cause problemas.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, estaba de nuevo en el búnker de los Winchester.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi alrededor, viendo que los hermanos se levantaban alarmados y se acercaban a nosotros.

–¿Chuck? –preguntó el mayor de ellos– Creí que te habías ido con Amara.

–Y me fui, pero le he pedido que me deje estar un tiempo más por aquí –me miró y rodé los ojos–. Tenía todavía un asunto que zanjar.

Entonces se marchó y vi que los humanos me miraban con desconfianza.

–¿Dónde se ha ido?

–¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo? –me alcé de hombros– ¿A por mi hijo? –pregunté– ¿A por Cas? ¿A tomarse un par de chupitos?

–¿Sabe lo de tu hijo?

Rodé los ojos, me estaban haciendo ya demasiadas preguntas estúpidas.

–Es mi padre, ¿qué esperas?

Antes de que pudieran seguir demostrándome lo cortitos que eran, apareció de nuevo mi padre, pero esta vez acompañado, tanto de la mujer con la que me había acostado como con el otro ángel.

–¿Dónde estoy?  
Obviamente, la mujer estaba desorientada y asustada debido a que unos segundos antes estaba bajo la protección de mi demonio y ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido.

–Protegida –fui yo el que contesté–. Soy el padre de tu hijo –le quería dejar claro desde el primer momento quién era–, y él es mi padre.

Lo señalé con la cabeza y como estaba claro, lo miró asustado y se acojonó más al ver a los humanos y a mi hermano.

–No vamos a haceros daño ni al bebé ni a ti –explicó–, pero tendréis que criar a vuestro hijo bajo protección porque muchos codiciarán su poder o simplemente le tendrán miedo y querrán matarlo.

Tanto él como yo miramos al instante a los hermanos y al ángel, pero no dijimos nada puesto que en realidad mis intenciones no habían sido las mejores cuando decidí concebir a mi hijo.

–¿Y por qué habéis venido aquí? –preguntó el pecoso– Ahora mismo tenemos a unos tocapelotas pegados a mi madre, y no creo que les hiciera mucha gracia la situación.

Mi padre suspiró, se quedó unos segundos mirándonos a todos en general y pensando mientras todos los demás guardábamos silencio.

–Solo como excepción, me ocuparé yo de eso.

Se acercó a los humanos y les dijo algo que no fui capaz de escuchar, cosa que por supuesto no me gustó ni un pelo, pues eso quería decir que les acababa de decir algo que no quería que YO oyera.

–¿Y qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto?

Cuando dije eso me miró con seriedad durante unos segundos.

–Dean y Sam os prepararán un par de habitaciones y os quedaréis aquí –fui a protestar, pero de nuevo no me dejó–, y no hay discusión, no vais a salir de aquí hasta que sea seguro.

Chasqueé la lengua, me di la vuelta y me encerré en la habitación del más alto. En parte quería molestarlo, pero no era la única razón, aunque no lo admitiría nunca. Por algún motivo, me sentía más cómodo allí, pero no tenía nada que hacer, así que me puse a cotillear sus cosas y me puse algo de música antes de coger un libro, tumbarme en la cama y ponerme a leer.

–¡Maldita sea, Lucifer, ésa es mi habitación! –escuché a mi verdadero recipiente quejarse– ¡Deja de encerrarte ahí! –sonreí levemente de lado– ¡Si quieres encerrarte en algún dormitorio te puedo mostrar alguno más!

Quizá porque mi padre había vuelto y no me sentía rechazado, le abrí la puerta, aunque sin moverme de donde me encontraba.

–Tu habitación es cómoda –me alcé levemente de hombros–, no puedo evitarlo.

–Tan solo ve a un dormitorio vacío y acomódate ahí.

Al principio pensé en quedarme callado, tan solo ignorarlo y fingir que no lo había oído, pues sería fácil, pero no fue lo que hice.

–Las habitaciones vacías son frías –dije sin levantar la mirada del libro–. Tú tienes tus cosas, es más agradable estar aquí.

Me miró en silencio y acabó resoplando, pero no se quejó, o por lo menos no demasiado.

–Está bien, pero por las noches te largas, sería raro tenerte aquí mirándome mientras duermo.

–No sería la primera vez que lo hago –sonreí de lado–. Ya sabes, antes de que me vencieras y saltaras a la Jaula conmigo y con Michael, cuando te buscaba.

Me miró como si estuviera loco, cosa que me divirtió bastante a decir verdad, y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta negando con la cabeza.

–¿No vas a ir a ver a Kelly? –preguntó– No has visto cómo va tu hijo desde que te volvimos a encerrar.

–No me hace falta –contesté con calma–, siento sus latidos y su poder.

Me miró con curiosidad pero se acabó marchando una vez más, así que cerré la puerta para que no me molestaran, aunque esta vez no puse el pestillo.

Porque… ¿qué pasaría si Sam volvía con un bocadillo o una cerveza para mí? No podría decirle con tono un poco borde que era un arcángel y no comía ni bebía.


	2. Kind of comfortable.

Como no estaba molesto con el mundo, decidí portarme bien y dejar al gigante dormir tranquilo, aunque eso supusiera quedarme solo toda la noche, sin hacer nada más que dar vueltas por el búnker.

–No hay mucho que hacer –me giré hacia el dueño de la voz–, yo de normal me pongo a leer algún libro, a buscar casos o a vigilar que todo vaya bien.

–Supongo que ahora estarás ocupado –me miró con cara de no entender–. Tienes que vigilarme, ¿no es así? –pregunté– Por eso estás aquí.

–Tienes razón, no me fío –dijo–. Al fin y al cabo tengo razones para desconfiar –me miró fijamente a los ojos–. Pero no estoy aquí vigilarte, no puedes hacerles daño.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De verdad mi padre me estaba controlando de nuevo? Resoplé y me di la vuelta para seguir caminando por el búnker.

No me interesaba seguir hablando con el moreno, pero por desgracia me lo crucé más de una vez en mis recorridos y simplemente fue inevitable que ambos acabáramos hablando hasta que amaneció y los humanos se despertaron. Aunque bueno, realmente solo se despertó uno, el más alto.

–No sé si voy a poder acostumbrarme a esto.

Fue lo primero que dijo antes de irse a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, y por supuesto, yo lo seguí. Era demasiado divertido molestarlo.

–Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo –esbocé un gesto aburrido–, mi padre quiere que yo personalmente críe a mi hijo.

–¿Has pensado un nombre para el bebé?

Lo miré y entrecerré los ojos, pues a decir verdad no me había parado a pensarlo.

–Yo también tendré algo que decir respecto a eso, ¿no? –me giré y vi a la humana– Es mi hijo también.

No me gustaba nada esa mujer, aunque debía admitir que tenía carácter para atreverse a hablarme así sabiendo quién era.

–No aceptaré cualquier nombre.

Fui tajante al respecto. No era del tipo que se quedaba pensando toda la noche en cómo nombrar a su primogénito, pero no iba a permitir que alguien tan poderoso como él tuviera un nombre vulgar.

–He preparado desayuno –habló el gigante–. Algo fuerte y saludable.

Rodé los ojos y simplemente me fui a seguir no haciendo nada interesante hasta que por casualidad (no tanta, yo lo oía todo en ese búnker) escuché un teléfono sonar.

Era Crowley el que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, estaba en manos libres y lo estaban escuchando ambos Winchester y el ángel.

–¡Escuchadme, idiotas, es importante!

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, seguramente preguntándose qué podía ser tan importante como para que el demonio actuara así.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora, Crowley?

El pecoso habló con cansancio, y lo entendía, yo también aborrecía a ese tipo.

–¡Lucifer ha escapado!

Sonreí con diversión y me acerqué a ellos con intención de hacerle saber al ser sobrenatural que esta vez no iba a poder atraparme con tanta facilidad.

–Te dije que no lo verías venir, Crowley –no hubo respuesta–. Pero no te preocupes, te perdono haberme tenido encadenado –dije con diversión–. Ya sabes, yo también tengo mis fetiches.

–¿Qué?

–¿Crowley no os lo había dicho? –pregunté– No me mandó a la Jaula, sino que me encerró en Nick, en su casa, creo.

–¡Maldita sea, Crowley! –exclamó el mayor– ¡¿Sabes de cuántas formas había podido salir eso mal?!

–¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÉIS A LUCIFER CON VOSOTROS?!

–Uh, parece cabreado –sonreí con maldad y me alcé levemente de hombros–. Quizá le vendría bien un masaje –me crují los dedos–. Iré a dárselo en persona.

–De eso nada –habló el que tenía sangre de demonio en sus venas–. Crowley, ya aclararemos la idiotez que has hecho.

Miré al gigante con cara de pocos amigos mientras cortaba la llamada y fruncí el ceño.

–¿Vas a retenerme aquí? –pregunté con desafío– ¿Tú?

–Si es necesario lo haré.

–Inténtalo.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, se había puesto delante de mí y me había atado el maldito collar al cuello. ¿Cómo cojones lo habían conseguido?

–Nos lo dio Chuck por si fuera necesario usarlo.

–Por supuesto –rodé los ojos y sonreí de lado–. ¿Estás intentando seducirme, Sammy?

–Es Sam –dijo–, y ni siquiera voy a contestarte a eso.

Me reí y me guardé las manos en los bolsillos. Por lo menos esta vez no estaba encadenado y podía seguir moviéndome por allí.

Paseé pensando en cómo me encargaría de dejarle claro a ese intento de basura que por mucho que lo intentara no conseguiría quitarme el puesto, aunque solo hasta que me crucé a la humana.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y protegió su vientre inconscientemente.

–No te lo voy a quitar –aseguré–, pero tampoco dejaré que te lo lleves –bajé la mirada hasta donde se encontraba mi hijo–. Tus opciones son quedarte aquí, irte sin el bebé o morir.

–¿Puedes sentirlo?

La pregunta me descolocó, pues era lo último que me esperaba que me preguntara en ese momento.

–Sí –contesté–. Es poderoso, y no tardará mucho en nacer.

–¿Sobreviviré?

–Eso depende de ti –me alcé de hombros–, de tu fuerza de voluntad y de tus ganas de vivir –rodé los ojos–. Aunque supongo que mi padre no te dejará morir tan fácilmente.

Suspiró tranquila y dejó de acariciar su barriga, pero sin dejar de mirarme.

–¿Quieres…? –fruncí levemente el ceño al no entenderla– ¿Quieres tocarlo?

–No –negué levemente con la cabeza–, lo noto desde aquí, sé que está bien, noto sus latidos.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió su camino, probablemente hacia donde estaban los demás, a la cocina, o a saber dónde, pero eso ya no me importaba.

Yo me iría de nuevo a la habitación del gigante. ¿Porque y si le daba por venir también y podía divertirme un poco con él?


	3. Maybe is not that bad being here with you.

Sorprendentemente, el más alto apareció, pero lo hizo cuando yo estaba registrando sus cajones y estaba, casualmente, en el de su ropa interior.

–Por alguna razón me imaginaba que estarías aquí –dijo–. ¿Qué demonios haces, Lucifer?

Frunció el ceño acercándose rápidamente hasta donde me encontraba de pie y cerró el cajón de golpe.

–Ahora mismo no estoy haciendo ninguno, pero creé a unos cuantos en su momento.

Simplemente salía de mí contestarle así, no me gustaba que me controlaran, ya fuera mi padre o esos humanos tan idiotas que no dejaban de liarla.

–¿A qué has venido?

–Es mi habitación –contestó como si fuera obvio–, pero te estaba buscando a ti para quitarte el collar.

–Oh, ¿he tenido buen comportamiento? –pregunté con una sonrisilla que fingía felicidad– ¿O es que no quieres que te odie?

–Sé que no te gusta estar encerrado –contestó–, y llevar eso equivale a estarlo –suspiró levemente–. Chuck nos dio el collar en caso de que fuera necesario, porque realmente no puedes salir de aquí por mucho que lo intentes.

–No os lo pensasteis mucho al mandarme de nuevo a la Jaula.

Suspiró y me quitó el collar con tranquilidad antes de guardarlo en su cajón, más concretamente, en el que había estado mirando momentos antes.

–Ibas a destruir el mundo –habló con calma–, estabas destrozado, rabioso y dolido, no tuvimos otra opción.

Por supuesto, no le contesté. El más alto tenía razón, pero había tenido motivos para sentirme como me sentía, era horrible sentir que tu padre no te quería.

–No te equivoques, no te culpo –dijo–. Quiero decir, fuiste tú el que intentó destruir el mundo, claro, y eras plenamente consciente de tus acciones, pero pienso que en tu caso podría estar un poco justificado a pesar de que sobre-reaccionaste un poco.

Fruncí levemente el ceño a causa de la confusión, y el más alto, al ver que no podía explicarse mejor, simplemente suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Da igual –murmuró–¸ simplemente no toques mis cosas, ¿vale?

–¿Vas a dejarme sin vigilancia sabiendo que sé dónde está ese estúpido collar?

–Confío en que no vas a registrar otra vez mis cajones –habló con calma, girándose al llegar a la puerta–.De todas formas, no tengo intención de usarlo si no es realmente necesario, y en el caso de que lo escondas, siempre puedo llamar a Chuck.

Rodé los ojos mientras se marchaba, pero entendí lo que quería decir, por lo que, contra todo pronóstico, no volví a abrir ese cajón ni ningún otro, tan solo cogí un par de libros y me puse a leer sin prisa.

La siguiente vez que el menor de los Winchester abrió la puerta, fue unas pocas horas después, cuando yo ya me había acabado ambos libros y tan solo me había quedado en la cama pensando.

–Lucifer, Kelly necesita tomar el aire.

–¿Y qué? –pregunté– Que salga a dar una vuelta.

–Necesita protección.

–Creo recordar que no puedo salir de aquí –comenté como si nada–, así que la tendrá que acompañar otro.

–Me refería más bien a protección mágica –aclaró–, pero no sabemos si con el poder de Cas será suficiente para que ni ángeles ni demonios puedan detectarla.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama para seguidamente ir hasta donde estaba la mujer. Sin decir nada, la miré a los ojos, y puse una mano en su espalda.

–Quizá duela un poco.

Lo siguiente que hice fue grabar en sus huesos un hechizo en palabras enoquianas para que no pudieran encontrarla. Finalmente, y con un poco más de cuidado aunque no era para nada necesario, hice lo propio con el bebé.

Mi hijo era mucho más fuerte que la humana que lo llevaba, y por eso él era más fácilmente detectable, pero con lo que le acababa de grabar, tan solo yo (y mi padre, por supuesto), sabría dónde estaban.

–Listo –dije–. Con que le acompañe un humano será suficiente –sonreí levemente de lado–. Incluso Dean serviría.

Sin hacer caso de lo que el pecoso dijo, me acerqué a una de las estanterías y me puse a mirar a ver si por casualidad hubiera un libro que sirviera.

–Oye, Lucifer –de nuevo, era el gigante hablándome–. Sabemos que Chuck ha vuelto, ¿pero dónde está Amara?

–No lo sé –me alcé de hombros–, quizá no quiera vernos porque intentamos matarla –expliqué–. Tal vez simplemente esté disfrutando de la Tierra, o quizá ella ni siquiera ha vuelto.

Tras mi respuesta, se quedó en silencio, viendo cómo cogía un par de libros, pero al notar la mirada en mi nuca, suspiré.

–Si quieres preguntar algo, solo hazlo.

–No es eso –contestó–, es que es raro verte sin intentar matar a alguien –sonrió levemente de lado–. Casi pareces y todo un ángel.

–Si te resulta muy incómodo puedo intentar matarte aquí y ahora –gruñí–, aunque algo me dice que sería inútil.

Se rió, negó con la cabeza y se marchó. Ya creía que iba a poder leer tranquilo cuando tan solo unos minutos después vi una tablet o algo parecido y lo que parecía ser un reproductor de música sobre el libro que acababa de abrir.

–Sé que no tienes mucho que hacer, así que te puedo dejar mi eBook y ese MP4 –dijo–. Hay muchos libros y música en ellos.

Miré ambos aparatos fijamente durante unos segundos para después mirar al humano y asentir levemente con la cabeza.

–Gracias.

No tenía muy claro si me apañaría con la tecnología desde el principio, pero tenía claro que no iba a permitir que me dejara en ridículo.

–De nada –puso una mano en mi hombro durante unos segundos–. Si necesitas algo, sabes dónde estoy.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y cerré el libro antes de dejarlo en su sitio y ponerme a trastear con los aparatos que me había dejado el Winchester.

Sonreí triunfal al conseguir encenderlo y miré desde la distancia al humano. ¿Y si estar allí resultaba no ser tan malo después del todo?


	4. You are the angel I can't be.

Durante el resto del día no pasó nada memorable, tan solo estuve leyendo y escuchando música, ignorando el movimiento a mi alrededor, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, solo estaba yo en aquella sala.

No me importó demasiado ese dato, pero el eBook se había quedado sin batería, y necesitaba un cargador, así que me levanté y me fui a la habitación del más alto.

Estaba durmiendo, pero no tenía buena cara, por lo que pensé en despertarlo. Quizá no era buena idea, pero aun así me acerqué a él.

No me hizo falta tocarlo, simplemente cuando estuve un poco cerca de su cama, se levantó sobresaltado, cogió una pistola que tenía debajo de su almohadón y me apuntó con ella.

–¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?

Se notaba que estaba asustado, pero no entendía por qué. ¿Con qué habría podido estar soñando?

–El eBook se ha quedado sin batería –expliqué–, necesitaba un cargador.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, dejó de apuntarme y suspiró, pero aun así no bajó la guardia, por lo que me acerqué un poco a él. No debió haber sido mi mejor movimiento, pues se echó hacia atrás para alejarse de mí.

–¿Estás bien? –fruncí el ceño, pero no contestó– … Has estado soñando con la Jaula.

En ese momento se me encendió la bombilla. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, y por supuesto que me lo tenía a mí, lo había estado torturando sin parar, desahogándome con él.

–Será mejor que me vaya.

Sin decir nada más ni buscar finalmente el cargador, salí de la habitación de la misma forma que había entrado, y me fui a la sala principal a hacer lo mismo que había estado haciendo en la Jaula durante todos los años que pasé en ella: quedarme quieto en un sitio, mirar a la nada y pensar.

Ignoré al ángel cada vez que pasaba por mi lado, sin embargo, no pude quedarme en ese estado mucho rato más ya que la mañana llegó y los humanos volvieron a moverse.

Poco después, alguien puso un cable en mi cara, y al ver quién había sido fruncí levemente el ceño.

–Verte ahí tan quieto da un poco de miedo.

Miré bien el cable y me di cuenta de que era un cargador, así que lo cogí y volví a mirar al Winchester.

–Dean y Cas creen que me quitaron todos los recuerdos, pero no es así –murmuró–. A veces sigo soñando con todo lo que… pasó.

No, lo correcto era decir _“todo lo que me hiciste”_ , pero por alguna razón él no quería expresarlo así.

–¿Y por qué te comportas conmigo como si no pasara nada?

–Porque lo que necesitas es amabilidad –dijo–, no mano dura ni rechazo –sonrió levemente–. Puede que seas un arcángel y todo lo que tú quieras, pero tus sentimientos funcionan igual que  los de cualquiera.

No supe si sentirme ofendido, pero la verdad era que aunque tuviera motivos para ello, simplemente no podía reaccionar mal, pues no se lo merecía.

–Gracias –murmuré–, supongo.

Negó levemente con la cabeza mientras se marchaba y me moví para acercarme a la mesa y poner a cargar el aparato que se había quedado sin batería.

–¿Cuánto me queda para dar a luz?

Me giré hacia la mujer y miré su vientre antes de alzarme de hombros.

–No lo sé, nunca he tenido un hijo –contesté–. De todas formas, no creo que te quede demasiado, así que no te preocupes, no tendrás que tenerlo encima mucho más.

La humana asintió con la cabeza y se giró para irse, aunque quise pararla. Tuve el impulso de retenerla unos segundos y disculparme por haberla utilizado para crear un ser tan poderoso, pero eso no estaba en mi ser, por lo que no dije nada y la vi alejarse de mí.

Miré al más alto de reojo en silencio, pensando que quizá también debería pedirle perdón a él también, pero de nuevo, no hice nada, simplemente me di la vuelta y me fui a la habitación del Winchester.

Lo que me encontré en ella al entrar me sorprendió, o mejor dicho, a quien me encontré allí.

–¿Ya has arreglado lo de Dean y Sam?

–No –contestó–, pero me necesitas, así que he vuelto.

Bajé la mirada y fruncí el ceño, ahora que mi padre estaba ahí para mí era quizá incluso más molesto.

–No sé de qué me hablas –dije–, así que puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo.

–Lucifer –suspiró–, sabes que no sirve de nada mentirme.

–Hazle olvidar –bajé la mirada–. Le hice cosas horribles.

–Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

–Por favor –lo miré casi suplicante–, no se merece todo lo que le hice –expliqué–. Estaba cabreado, furioso, rabioso, y no pensaba con claridad –suspiré–. Y aun después de todo, es el único que está siendo amable conmigo.

Me sonrió levemente y puso una mano en mi hombro con cuidado, mirándome como hacía años no hacía.

–No puedo simplemente quitarle sus recuerdos –dijo–, es parte de su ser.

Bajé de nuevo la mirada y se separó de mí, pero me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, dándome un poco de seguridad con ello.

–Pídele perdón.

–¿Estás de broma? –fruncí el ceño– ¿Qué pretendes que le diga? ”Perdón, Sam. Te torturé y te hice cosas que te van a dejar un trauma de por vida, pero eso, que lo siento, ¿amigos?”

–En realidad no vas muy desencaminado.

Me giré como un resorte hacia la puerta, que era de donde venía la voz de la persona que acababa de hablar y me tensé levemente.

–Una pregunta –dijo el humano–, ¿vas a convertir mi cuarto en una sala de fiestas o algo? –preguntó– Lo digo por ir preparándome otra habitación o algo.

–No, yo ya me iba –fue mi padre el que habló–. En unos días volveré, ya está casi solucionado lo de vuestros amigos británicos.

–Está bien, muchas gracias.

Cuando mi padre se fue, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, y yo simplemente no pude mantenerle la mirada al más alto, pero él se me acercó.

–¿No ibas a decirme algo?

–No puedo simplemente disculparme, Sam –dije un poco alterado–, sería algo totalmente injusto.

–Lo sé –alzó una ceja–, por eso no voy a aceptar tan solo una disculpa.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que tendrás que demostrar que realmente te arrepientes –explicó–, y que tendrás que comportarte como un buen ángel.

Sin decir nada más, cogió algo de ropa de su armario y se marchó bajo mi mirada. ¿Y si realmente podía expiar mis pecados y conseguir el perdón de Sam Winchester?


	5. I want my freedom with you.

En los días siguientes a la aparición de mi padre no ocurrió nada destacable, todo estuvo tranquilo y no hubo problemas, pues yo también me comporté tal y como debía hacer. Entonces, mi padre volvió.

–Ya no os darán más problemas por una buena temporada.

Los humanos, que estaban buscando casos para enviar a otros cazadores (obviamente, conmigo y con la chica allí no iban a irse), se giraron para mirar al recién llegado.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó el pecoso– ¿Qué has hecho?

–Digamos que no les queda ni una prueba de quiénes sois –explicó–, ni se acuerdan de vosotros.

–¿Y a ellos sí que les puedes borrar la memoria?

Por supuesto, estaba ofendido, pero no porque no hubiera accedido a **una** de mis peticiones, sino porque además de no hacerlo, lo había hecho con otras personas.

–Es distinto –me crucé de brazos y alcé una ceja–. Esto no podía resolverlo rápidamente de otra forma, lo tuyo sí que se puede.

Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza. Me daba igual, no lo necesitaba para nada, y menos sabiendo que el más alto estaba dispuesto a perdonarme si me comportaba.

–¿Qué me he perdido?

–Nada, Dean –contestó el Winchester más joven–. Seguro que son asuntos familiares, así que no deberías meterte.

Sonreí de lado con diversión, pero no dije nada, simplemente me puse los auriculares, aunque antes de poder ponerme la música, comenzó una conversación que me interesaba.

–¿Le queda mucho para nacer?

Al parecer, la mujer tenía unas ganas horribles de quitarse a mi hijo de encima, y eso, en parte, me molestaba, aunque entendía que no debía ser demasiado agradable tener un humano en miniatura haciéndose cada vez más grande dentro de ella.

–No, nacerá en unos días –dijo mi padre con tranquilidad–. Pero no te puedo decir exactamente cuándo –comentó–, eso dependerá ya del bebé, y de cuántas ganas tenga de dejar la comodidad que supone estar en tu vientre.

La humana suspiró aliviada y yo me puse finalmente la música a la vez que me sentaba para ponerme a leer.

– _“Aunque te pongas los auriculares te puedo seguir hablando.”_

–“ _¿Qué quieres?”_

– _“Me tengo que ir otra vez durante unos días.”_

–¿Qué? –me quité los auriculares– ¿Acabas de llegar y te vas otra vez? –pregunté– ¿En serio?

–Lucifer, solo serán unos días –contestó–. Después de que haga lo que tengo que hacer me quedaré contigo unos años o hasta que te canses de mí, de verdad.

Quise contestarle con malas palabras, empezar una pelea, pero miré al cazador, que nos miraba con preocupación y simplemente suspiré y me volví a poner los auriculares.

–Está bien –respondí más calmado–, confiaré en ti –lo miré a los ojos–. De nuevo.

Sin decir nada más, volví a agachar la mirada y continué leyendo, no sin antes echarle un rápido vistazo al gigante, que me sonrió levemente y me tranquilizó un poco más.

Rato después, casi de noche, noté la mano del humano en mi hombro, y lo miré tras quitarme los auriculares.

–Kelly quiere salir a dar una vuelta, y Dean y Cas han puesto excusas para no salir –dijo con calma–, ¿quieres salir tú para acompañarla o prefieres que vaya yo?

Lo miré con confusión debido a que no entendía la pregunta, pues no podía salir del búnker.

–Sam, no puedo salir de aquí, ya lo sabes.

–¿Ah, sí? –sonrió levemente– Yo creía que ya te habían levantado el castigo.

Abrí levemente los ojos y me levanté de la mesa, pues aunque leer, escuchar música y hablar con el gigante hacía que el estar allí fuera ameno, necesitaba salir.

–Yo la acompaño –me callé unos segundos–. Pero si no te fías, puedes acompañarnos.

Fue a hablar, seguro que para decirme que sí que se fiaba de mí, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de mis intenciones reales y sonrió un poco más.

–Está bien, iré con vosotros.

Se fue a por la chica y volvió poco después con ella, y entonces los tres salimos del búnker sin prisa.

Suspiré al ver el exterior y miré a mi alrededor antes de ponerme a caminar con los humanos, en silencio, tan solo disfrutando del aire y un poco más tranquilo al saber que a partir de ahora ya no estaría encerrado.

–He pensado que podría llamarse George –la mujer me miró–. Era el nombre de mi padre.

–No –rodé los ojos–. Ya te dije que no voy a aceptar cualquier nombre.

–¿Y entonces por qué no piensas tú un nombre? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido– Será mucho más rápido que a que me digas que no a todos los que yo te diga.

Suspiré de nuevo y miré al cielo, pensando en mis tiempos en el paraíso antes de que crearan a los monos sin pelo.

–Habuhiah, Rochel, Jack, Mitzrael, Arael, Anauel, Haraiel.

Los humanos se miraron entre ellos, y aunque no me acabó de hacer mucha gracia, no dije nada porque sabía que no eran muy comunes ese tipo de nombres, o por lo menos no en América.

–Creo que Jack es el menos raro –fue el cazador el que habló–, y es un nombre bastante bonito.

–Sí, es cierto –contestó–, y va a ser difícil que nos pongamos de acuerdo con otros nombres.

–Pues decidido –sonreí de forma triunfante–, nuestro hijo se llamará Jack.

Sin discutir más el tema debido a que estaba zanjado, continuamos con el paseo durante un rato hasta que finalmente la chica necesitó descansar y volvimos al búnker.

–Sé que no tienes por qué hacer esto y que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo –dijo el gigante–, pero me gustaría que si vas a salir me avisaras primero.

–No pasa nada –contesté–, es normal que quieras saberlo –sonreí levemente–. No te preocupes, te lo diré si tengo intención de salir, y si quieres puedes acompañarme.

–Tampoco creo que sea necesario –habló con una sonrisa–, pero si lo que quieres es mi compañía para sentirte más cómodo, yo no tengo ningún problema en ir a dar una vuelta –explicó–. Además, me vendrá bien salir de aquí de vez en cuando.

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza y me fui de nuevo hasta donde estaban los aparatos eléctricos que me había dejado el cazador.

Sin pensar demasiado, miré al de pelo castaño y sonreí levemente. ¿Y si ahora que era libre, resultaba que no quería irme de allí?


	6. Can I be in love?

Ciertamente, era agradable poder salir a tomar el aire de vez en cuando, por lo que más veces de las que me apetecía contar, salí del búnker. A veces con la chica, a veces con Sam y a veces solo, y por extraño que pareciera, en ningún momento se me ocurrió ir a por el demonio para vengarme.

Eso tan solo habría supuesto una vuelta a las andadas, que los demás ángeles y demonios supieran que estaba ahí, que volviera a buscarme todo el mundo y que los humanos con los que convivía no pudieran estar tranquilos.

En ese momento, me encontraba donde solía pasar las horas cuando no estaba ni en la habitación del cazador ni en el exterior. Estaba sentado leyendo, en la sala principal del búnker, aunque esta vez sin música debido a que se le había acabado la batería al aparato.

De repente, empecé a escuchar algo que me llamó la atención, y al parecer, a los demás también. Dos golpes, una palmada. Dos golpes, una palmada.

–¿Pero qué…?

El pecoso fue el único que se atrevió a hablar mientras el ritmo seguía, y de golpe, apareció una pequeña tarima con dos personas encima.

–We will, we will rock you!

Rodé los ojos nada más me di cuenta de quiénes eran y los ignoré para poder seguir leyendo tranquilo.

–Oh, vamos, Lucy, –dijo uno de ellos– no seas así, aprende a divertirte un poco.

–Si divertirme es igual a hacer el idiota, entonces no me interesa.

–¿Gabriel? –preguntó el gigante– Creí que estabas muerto y que llevaba tiempo volver a crearlos.

–Cuando papi y la tía Amara se llevan bien, es todo muuucho mejor –explicó–. Además, dejé un poco de mi gracia escondida por si me ocurría algo.

–Sí, y ya sabes que no debes volver a hacerlo –habló mi padre–. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si alguien la hubiera encontrado?

–Sí, sí, ya me has soltado el sermón.

–¿Vas a traer aquí a todos los payasos de feria para que seamos las niñeras? –dijo el pecoso– Porque si es así, el que se larga soy yo.

Mi hermano chasqueó los dedos y de repente el cazador estaba disfrazado de payaso y el otro arcángel tenía una tarta en la mano.

–Gabriel.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido– Me ha insultado, y no le voy a hacer daño.

Cuando me fijé en el más alto, estaba pálido, como si acabara de ver la cosa más horrible del mundo, y entonces recordé su miedo a los payasos, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había sentado a mi lado.

–Gracias.

Negué levemente con la cabeza mientras los otros discutían y miré al Winchester más joven con confusión.

–¿Cómo es posible que te enfrentes a demonios, hombres lobo, vampiros y otros monstruos y te dé miedo un simple payaso?

–No… –bajó la mirada, probablemente avergonzado– No quiero hablar del tema.

–Si quieres… –desvié la mirada– podría acompañarte algún día al circo y protegerte de los payasos si te intentan atacar –sonreí levemente de lado–. Así verías que son inofensivos.

El cazador me miró con una ceja alzada, como si fuera obvio que no iba a aceptar una petición así, pero suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–No es necesario, pero gracias.

–Oye, ¿y cómo es posible que actúes con él como si no pasara nada? –la conversación volvió a llamar mi atención– Te mató como si fueras un insecto.

–Le costó un poco más –sonrió con orgullo–, y bueno, eso ya es el pasado, no tiene sentido guardarle rencor a mi propio hermano por una tontería así.

Fruncí levemente el ceño y desaparecí de allí para irme a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia del búnker. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en tratarme mejor de lo que merecía?

Enseguida, mi hermano apareció detrás de mí y me paró poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

–Oye, de verdad –habló con seriedad–, no pasa nada.

–¿Por qué?

–Hemos tenido peleas peores –sonrió de lado–, aunque me mates otra vez, papá podrá traerme a la vida –me miró a los ojos–. Pero si te sientes mejor conmigo odiándote y gastándote trastadas, entonces no tendré ningún problema en fingir lo primero y hacer lo segundo.

Negué levemente con la cabeza y suspiré, pues la verdad era que me sentiría un poco mejor así, pero tampoco solucionaría nada.

–No te preocupes.

Entonces escuché un chasqueo de dedos, y para cuando me di cuenta, mi hermano ya no estaba, así que fruncí levemente el ceño. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? No entendía a ese idiota. Quizá al final resultaba que sí que había pillado algo raro.

Fue cuando me rasqué la cabeza cuando me di cuenta de que había algo que sobraba ahí, tenía unas orejas de más.

De golpe, volví al búnker y me miré en un espejo, viendo que tenía orejas de gato, pero no era lo único, también pude ver que tenía una cola del mismo animal que estaba algo erizada.

–¡GABRIEL!

Lo busqué por todas partes, dejándome ver y escuchando más de una risita que ignoré por completo. No sabía dónde se había escondido ese malcriado, pero pensaba asegurarme de darle una paliza cuando lo viera.

–Relájate, Lucifer –dijo mi padre–. Yo lo arreglo, ¿vale?

Todavía con el ceño fruncido, dejé que me quitara las extremidades de más, y una vez estuve como habitualmente estaba, resoplé y volví a sentarme donde acostumbraba a sentarme para leer.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, desvié la mirada al más alto, viendo que todavía se estaba riendo, y sin querer, esbocé yo también un gesto parecido al suyo, aunque mucho más suave y discreto.

Por alguna razón, me gustaba verlo sonreír y reírse, verlo tranquilo, sin preocupaciones y que fuera feliz. Siempre había querido paz y felicidad para él porque era mi otra mitad, mi recipiente verdadero, pero ahora sentía que el sentimiento se había intensificado.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el gesto del gigante se relajó, pero mantuvimos la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que yo mismo decidí bajar la mirada y ponerme a leer. ¿Y si lo que me ocurría era que me estaba enamorando?


	7. I hate my fucking brother.

Durante los siguientes días, mi padre volvió a irse, pero volvía de vez en cuando para contarme los avances que iba haciendo con Michel. Quería fingir que no me importaba, que estaría igual si el otro arcángel moría, pero al fin y al cabo era mi hermano y ambos sabíamos que me importaba.

Para mi desgracia, mi padre no era el único que aparecía por allí. Gabriel, sin importarle la opinión de los demás, venía a molestar, sobre todo al más alto, cosa que me molestaba especialmente.

La gota que colmó el vaso, fue que nos interrumpiera al cazador y a mí cuando estábamos en mitad de una conversación.

–Lucifer, ¿crees que estarás bien cuando vuelva Michel?

–Por supuesto –sonreí levemente de lado–, él no es más poderoso que yo –expliqué–. Si consiguió meterme en la Jaula aquella vez fue porque no me esperaba la traición –bajé la mirada–. De todas formas, lo más probable es que él se quede en el Cielo controlando que no haya más guerras internas.

El humano tenía intención de seguir hablando, lo supe por el intento de hacerlo, pero entonces, el idiota más grande del universo apareció entre los dos.

–Ey, Samsquatch, te invito a un helado.

–Gabriel –fruncí el ceño e hice que se girara hacia mí–. ¿No ves que estamos hablando los mayores?

–Ya, claro –contestó–. Pero me da igual, quiero llevármelo a la cama y el primer paso es un helado y luego una cita.

–Sabes que sigo aquí, ¿verdad, Gabe?

 _“Gabe”._ Mentiría si dijera que eso no me dolió. A mí siempre me llamaba por mi nombre entero, pero a él lo acababa de llamar de forma más cariñosa.

–Así ya sabes lo que te viene encima.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza al ver que se giraba de nuevo y le guiñaba el ojo, y noté cómo un sentimiento de rabia se iba apoderando de mí.

–No quiero un helado, Gabe.

–¿Prefieres pasar directamente a lo divertido?

Mi hermano sonrió de lado y se acercó a él, y solo me hizo falta notar la incomodidad del humano y la persistencia del otro para explotar, casi literalmente.

Las bombillas del búnker explotaron de golpe, y ambos se giraron hacia mí después de que el cazador se protegiera de los cristales.

–Sam no está interesado, Gabriel, así que no insistas.

Hablé con una seriedad que aterraba, y lo pude ver en los ojos del gigante. Tragué saliva con fuerza al ver el sentimiento que había causado en la persona a la que menos quería que me tuviera miedo y, asustado, me marché de allí.

Por mi padre, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? En vez de acercarme al de pelo castaño estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

Miré a mi alrededor y no reconocí el lugar, no eran los alrededores del búnker. ¿Acaso ya tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera y no me había dado cuenta? ¿Tan centrado estaba en conseguir que el cazador se sintiera cómodo conmigo que no me había percatado que ya era libre?

Suspiré, no sabía qué diablos pasaba conmigo. Yo no era así, no podía comportarme como una niñita adolescente enamorada por muchos sentimientos que estuviera tratando de manejar.

Quizá simplemente debía darme por vencido, al fin y al cabo, él acabaría en un lugar en el que yo no tendría lugar. Su cielo particular, un lugar en el que estaría con su hermano por toda la eternidad.

Podría pasarme por allí, pero solo los estorbaría, y lo último que quería sería molestar al gigante.

– _“¿Podrías volver, por favor?”_ –el humano me habló– “ _Sé que puedes oírme, pero me gustaría hablar contigo cara a cara.”_

Quise resistirme, ignorar su cálida voz y seguir allí como si nada ocurriera, pero simplemente no pude, y antes de darme cuenta estaba sentado en el lugar que leía. ¿Por qué ese maldito mono sin pelo tenía tanto poder sobre mí? Lo odiaba.

–Ya estoy aquí –murmuré–. ¿Qué quieres?

Se sentó delante de mí, mirándome con preocupación, pero huí de sus ojos y miré por encima a mi alrededor. Parecía que mi hermano ya se había largado.

–¿Estás bien?

–Por supuesto –contesté–, simplemente Gabriel me pone de los nervios.

–Lo siento –fruncí el ceño al no entenderlo–, no era mi intención reaccionar así.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

Quería negarlo todo, fingir que no me había afectado ver cómo me miraba, que no me dolía. Entonces, noté su mano tocando la mía.

–Por favor, mírame a los ojos –me lo pidió con tranquilidad y no pude evitar hacerle caso–. Lo siento –repitió–. No me lo esperaba, y creí que harías alguna locura.

Volví a bajar la mirada y aparté con cuidado mi mano de la suya. ¿Así era como me veía? ¿Era un ser inestable a sus ojos? ¿Alguien que en cualquier momento podía explotar y hacer una masacre?

–No quiero que me tengas miedo –confesé–. Y soy yo el que debería pedir perdón, no tú.

Me levanté despacio de la mesa, volviendo a huir de su mirada, y me di la vuelta para que no se notara tanto.

–Espera, Lucifer.

De nuevo mi nombre entero. Cerré los ojos y cogí aire, aunque no lo necesitara.

–Sam, está bien –dije–. Te hice cosas horribles, me lo merezco –comencé a caminar hacia la zona de los dormitorios–. Simplemente no te preocupes, está bien.

Creí que la conversación se había terminado, pero escuché unos pasos siguiéndome y aunque me hizo sonreír levemente porque parecía un niño, acabé parándome y girándome para que me dijera lo que fuera que quería decirme, pues estaba seguro de que no pararía hasta que cediera.

–Todos cometemos errores –dijo–. Puede que hayas cometido muchos más de los que se puedan contar, pero tú has vivido mucho más que yo –se acabó de acercar a mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos–. Confié en Ruby antes que en mi hermano, te liberé y empecé el Apocalipsis, hice más cosas de las que quiero admitir cuando no tenía alma, no cerré las puertas del Infierno cuando tuve la oportunidad –negó con la cabeza–. No somos perfectos, pero nadie nos puede culpar por ello.

Le mantuve la mirada durante unos segundos y finalmente acabé sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible. Era cierto que me había dolido un poco que hubiera contado el liberarme como un error, pero yo casi había destruido a su raza, así que estábamos en paz.

–Gracias, Sam.

Sin decir nada más, me volví a girar para continuar caminando y me encerré en la habitación del cazador, donde me tumbé en la cama y miré al techo con seriedad. ¿Y si el humano tenía razón y podía permitirme vivir tranquilo durante el resto de mi existencia?


	8. The five stages of grief.

A pesar de que me había tranquilizado gracias al cazador, mi hermano me seguía poniendo de los nervios al intentar acercarse tanto al humano, pero no hablé del tema en ningún momento porque el gigante parecía negarse a ceder ante el otro arcángel, o por lo menos es lo que hacía delante de mí.

Pero ese día fue diferente, había estado escuchando música y leyendo toda la mañana, como siempre, intentando no hablar con nadie más de lo necesario (excepto con el más alto, por supuesto), así que la batería del reproductor se estaba acabando.

Aparecí en mi habitación y fruncí el ceño al no ver el cargador donde siempre lo dejaba. Rebusqué un poco por los cajones e incluso en la cama, pero no lo encontré, por lo que acabé llegando a la conclusión de que probablemente lo había cogido el Winchester.

Fue ésa la razón que me llevó a ir en un parpadeo hasta la habitación del humano, pero quizá no debí haberlo hecho. En la cama, además del gigante, cubierto por las sábanas, estaba mi hermano, en ropa interior a su lado y con una rosa en la boca.

Al contrario que la primera vez que reaccioné mal a la cercanía del arcángel al de pelo castaño, esta vez me controlé, pues no quería volver a ver la expresión de terror en la cara del más alto, pero aun así las luces parpadearon.

–Lo lamento –dije de forma monótona–, no quería interrumpiros.

Sin dejar pasar ni un segundo más, me marché de allí tan lejos como pude. No sabía dónde estaba, pero estaba solo y en el exterior, y fue lo único que necesité para gritar y dejar que mi rabia saliera.

Todos los árboles a mi alrededor cayeron al suelo y de pronto me vi descubierto, sin la protección de las plantas y bajo la mirada de mis hermanos que seguro se regodeaban en el Cielo.

Eso no podía estar ocurriendo, Sam le había dicho a mi hermano que no un montón de veces, no podía haber sido diferente esa vez.

Pero yo mismo lo había visto con mis propios ojos, y cada vez que lo recordaba me daban ganas de ir a por ese estúpido arcángel y arrancarle las alas pluma por pluma hasta verlo retorcerse y llorar en el suelo pidiendo piedad.

Bajé la mirada al suelo y la clavé ahí, pensando en cómo conseguir que mi hermano se alejara del más alto. ¿Si le conseguía un humano más atractivo que el cazador? Sería una tarea complicada, pero no podría ser imposible, ¿verdad?

Me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo y suspiré. Eso no funcionaría, estaba claro, era un iluso si pensara que algo en mi maldita vida podría salirme bien, ¿pero por qué demonios tenían que pasarme todas esas cosas a mí?

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté en silencio después de unos minutos, comenzando a caminar sin ningún rumbo en particular. Debía ser así, al fin y al cabo, el gigante nunca me aceptaría, ni tampoco me lo merecía. Lo había torturado y le había hecho sufrir mucho.

Entonces, apareció mi padre delante de mí. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había puesto a caminar (en realidad sí, pero me daba igual), así que lo miré algo sorprendido.

–¿Ocurre algo, Lucifer?

–No –contesté con calma–, todo está como debería.

–En ese caso, ve a saludar a tu hermano –fruncí levemente el ceño–. Michael ya está en el búnker, aunque lo llevaré a casa para que esté tranquilo.

–Y para que vigile que no haya más guerras y vuelva a tomar el control del Paraíso.

–En realidad quiero dejarte a ti al mando –explicó–, pero sé que no vas a estar por allí en un tiempo, así que se quedará él a cargo –puso una mano en mi hombro–. Podrás ir siempre que quieras y nadie te podrá negar la entrada.

Unos segundos después ya estábamos en el búnker de nuevo, pero en cuanto Michael me vio, abrió un poco los ojos, se tensó y dio un paso hacia atrás, por lo que alcé levemente una ceja.

–Creo que todavía necesita unos retoques más.

–Eh… Sí, eso parece –contestó mi padre–. Pero bueno, no te preocupes por eso, en algún momento se le tendrá que pasar el trauma.

Rodé los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y vi cómo papá le pasaba una mano por la espalda al otro intentando tranquilizarlo. Una pequeña punzada de envidia invadió mi cuerpo, pues yo también necesitaba animarme y olvidarme de mis problemas, pero confesarlo sería admitir mi debilidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, acabé cruzando una mirada con el humano, y pude ver en sus ojos algo parecido al arrepentimiento o miedo, no lo tenía muy claro.

Tan solo mirarlo me dolía, así que desvié la mirada y fui a salir a dar una vuelta por el lugar, pero mi padre me dirigió una mirada de urgencia y me impidió marcharme.

–Va a nacer ya.

Lo siguiente que oímos fue a la mujer intentando llamarnos desde algún rincón del búnker porque estaba rompiendo aguas. Tragué saliva, abrí los ojos y volé hasta donde estaba la madre de mi hijo, ayudándola a que no se cayera antes de llevarla hasta su habitación.

Mi padre estuvo con nosotros una milésima de segundo después y me alivió, porque yo no tenía ni idea de qué tenía que hacer en ese momento. No pasó mucho rato a que se nos unieran los demás también y el dormitorio se llenara.

Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de qué hacían todos allí, sobre todo Gabriel, que no pintaba nada allí. Aun así, no dije nada porque estaba demasiado centrado en ver cómo mi padre ayudaba a la humana a que pariera, y cuando por fin mi hijo nació y me lo pusieron en los brazos, dudé.

¿Y si realmente era culpa mía todo lo malo que me ocurría? ¿Y si la cagaba también criando a mi descendiente? ¿Y si acababa siendo peor padre de lo que yo había juzgado que había sido mi padre? ¿Y si, por mucho que me esforzara, todo me salía mal y mi hijo acababa odiándome?

–Lucifer –levanté la mirada para mirar a quién había culpado de todo durante tanto tiempo–. Lo harás bien.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes?

–Porque te preocupas.

Miré al bebé, que estaba llorando, y tragué saliva. Era cierto que me preocupaba, al fin y al cabo era mi hijo, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a hacerlo bien. Quizá era simplemente que yo no era suficiente.

–Lucifer –volvió a llamarme, pero no lo miré, aunque le presté atención–. Jack crecerá sano y fuerte, y estará bien protegido por su familia.

Miré a mi alrededor y los vi todavía a todos, que todavía no se habían marchado y suspiré con algo de alivio. Tenía razón. Tal vez yo no sería un buen padre, pero por lo menos los demás ayudarían y mi hijo crecería sintiéndose querido y protegido.

¿Y si realmente era eso todo lo que necesitaba para poder criar a mi hijo de la forma correcta?


	9. The love of my life.

Había pasado lo que quedaba de día sin problemas, habíamos estado cuidando al pequeño, que había pasado de mano a mano hasta volver a las mías, donde lo mantuve hasta que se durmió por quinta vez (el movimiento lo despertaba, pero luego volvía a dormirse).

Lo había dejado en la cuna que mi padre había hecho aparecer, junto a muchas otras cosas que íbamos a necesitar para cuidar al pequeño. Había sido un despiste muy gordo por nuestra parte no haber conseguido antes todas esas cosas, pero ciertamente no importaba porque yo habría podido conseguirlas en unos segundos.

Me encontraba leyendo cuando el bebé se puso a llorar, por lo que aparecí enseguida a su lado y lo cogí en brazos rápidamente para que no despertara a nadie más.

–Sh… papá está aquí…

Me resultaba muy extraño decir esas palabras, pero a la vez me emocionaba, y fue por estar centrado en mis sentimientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien vino también.

–Es probable que tenga hambre.

–¿Qué quieres, Gabriel?

Por mucho que hubiera aceptado que el cazador no me hubiera escogido a mí, eso no quería decir que estuviera en paz con el otro arcángel o que quisiera cruzar palabras amables con él, por ello le hablé con seriedad y sequedad.

–Hablar contigo –contestó–, así que vi una buena oportunidad ahora que estás sujetando al crío.

–No necesito dejar de sujetarlo para clavarte mi espada en el corazón –sería justicia poética, ¿verdad?–. Así que lárgate o te mataré –amenacé–. De nuevo.

–Pero…

–Gabriel –hice que mis ojos se pusieran rojos–, te juro que le diré a papá que no vuelva a traerte de vuelta.

Mi amenaza pareció asustarlo de verdad, por lo que se marchó y di un paso hacia la puerta para ir a por un biberón, pero entonces volvió a aparecer mi hermano, aunque esta vez con el humano a su lado.

–Lucifer, escúchalo, ¿quieres? –gruñó ya que probablemente estaba molesto por haber sido despertado– Y no volváis a despertarme así u os encerraré a los dos –se quejó–. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

Fruncí el ceño con la intención de negarme, no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuvieran que decirme, pero no simplemente no podía llevarle la contraria al gigante, así que asentí con la cabeza.

–Está bien –murmuré–, pero tengo que prepararle un biberón.

Fuimos en silencio a la cocina, y para cuando me di cuenta, el más alto ya se había vuelto a ir, pero aun así no quería problemas con él por culpa del infantil que tenía delante y que no era precisamente mi hijo.

–Lucy, malentendiste toda la situación –explicó mientras preparaba el biberón–. Quise aprovechar que Samsquatch se iba a echar una siesta para volver a intentarlo, pero te prometo que yo no sabía que el alce es el gran amor de tu vida.

–No te equivoques –lo interrumpí y miré al pequeño que tenía en brazos–, puede que me haya enamorado de Sam, pero él no es el gran amor de mi vida.

Tan solo había estado unas horas con él, de hecho, tan solo había permanecido unos segundos fuera del vientre de su madre y ya me había podido dar cuenta de que ese recién nacido iba a ser lo más importante para mí.

–Cierto –comentó con una suave sonrisa–, pero ése no es el tema ahora –llamó mi atención con un par de chasquidos de dedos–. Tan solo llegué a la cama de Sammy un par de segundos antes que tú.

Abrí un poco los ojos al enterarme de eso y se me escapó una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa de felicidad.

–¿De verdad?

–Por supuesto –contestó–, y no sabes cómo se puso el Yeti –negó con la cabeza–. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando maté a su hermano y vino a buscarme.

–Te lo mereces –dije ya dándole de comer a mi hijo–, por idiota insistente.

–¿Puedo cogerlo un ratito?

–No –ni siquiera lo miré–. Sigo odiándote, así que espérate unos días a que me calme y ya veremos.

–Está bien –suspiró–, pero para la próxima que te pase algo parecido con Sammy deberías luchar y no simplemente rendirte –comentó–. Está mucho más dispuesto de lo que crees a perdonarte sinceramente y a darte una oportunidad.

Fruncí el ceño y fui a decirle que se marchara, pero cuando miré hacia donde estaba, ya se había largado, así que volví a centrarme en el bebé que tenía en mis brazos y cuando acabó de comer lo volví a llevar hasta su dormitorio, donde lo mecí con suavidad hasta que se durmió y pude ponerlo en la cuna.

Unas pocas horas después, volvió a llorar, y no tardé en darme cuenta en qué era lo que ocurría, pues apestaba por todas partes.

–Por mi padre, ¿cómo algo tan pequeño puede hacer algo que huela tan mal?

Lo cogí en brazos de nuevo, lo llevé a la mesa para cambiar los pañales y lo dejé con cuidado en ella. Ahora venía la peor parte, sobre todo porque nunca había cambiado un pañal y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea brillante: mirar en los recuerdos de mi recipiente. El hombre había tenido un hijo, y yo me había aprovechado de su muerte y de la de su mujer para conseguir que me dijera que sí.

Unos minutos después ya tenía una ligera idea de cómo cambiarle el pañal al pequeño sin provocar un desastre y sin que mi niño se resintiera más tarde, así que fui haciendo paso por paso lo que había visto en los recuerdos de mi actual recipiente y finalmente lo conseguí.

Si alguien de los que había en el búnker me hubiera visto entrar en pánico por tal tontería seguro que me hubiera perdido el respeto por completo y se hubiera estado riendo de mí hasta su muerte, que seguro que no habría tardado demasiado en llegar.

Por desgracia, mi padre seguía protegiendo a los humanos de mí, aunque no era para nada necesario ya que asesinar a alguno de esos insectos causaría el inmediato enfado del gigante, y no quería que eso pasara.

Ahora que sabía que seguía libre y que podía intentarlo, iba a seguir el consejo del idiota de mi hermano y me esforzaría por conseguirlo, no sabía muy bien cómo, pero lo haría. ¿Y si al final realmente conseguía eso por lo que temía luchar?


	10. I don't need to be a demon.

La noche pasó, por lo que se despertaron los humanos y pude ver cómo el pecoso se acercaba a la habitación de mi hijo, pero al verse descubierto siguió caminando, intentando disimular.

La mujer salió de su dormitorio poco después y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver al bebé para si se encontraba bien. Simplemente no la pude culpar ni burlarme de ella, pues yo mismo había estado yendo a cada rato a verlo.

–¿No se ha despertado en toda la noche?

La chica había se había acercado a mí, así que levanté la mirada del libro y vi que me miraba con curiosidad.

–Claro que lo ha hecho –contesté–, pero yo no duermo, no hubiera tenido sentido despertarte para que lo atendieras tú.

Justo en el momento en que me estaba dando las gracias, el pequeño se puso a llorar otra vez, así que la miré con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Te toca.

No es que no quisiera encargarme yo mismo de hacerlo bien, simplemente sabía que ella también quería hacer ese tipo de cosas (aunque lo de cambiarle el pañal no estuviera entre sus preferidas, ni en las de nadie, esperaba), y mi padre me había dicho varias veces que compartiera las tareas con ella.

La vi volver con nuestro hijo y escuché que preguntaba cómo se cambiaba un pañal. Mi intención fue ir con ella y explicárselo yo mismo, pero el cazador se me adelantó y la ayudó él mismo.

–¿Ya has aclarado las cosas con Gabe?

–Sí –fruncí levemente el ceño al oír el maldito apodo–, ya está desintegrado –dije sin mirarlo–. Para siempre.

–¿Qué?

Mi reacción más sincera al intuir su gesto de reojo fue empezar a reírme como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. El pobre se lo había creído y se había acojonado de verdad.

–Me ofende que todavía pienses que en cualquier momento haré algo así –suspiré levemente y dejé el libro de lado–. Creo que ya he estado el tiempo suficiente aquí para que confíes un poco más en mí –lo miré a los ojos–. Puede que al principio simplemente no pudiera, pero he estado al cien por cien ya unos cuantos días y no he vuelto a provocar el Apocalipsis.

–Lo sé, pero…

–Está bien, Sammy –lo corté porque sabía por dónde iban los tiros–. No te pido que creas en la bondad de mi corazón, solo quiero que sepas que no le haré daño a nadie si no es estrictamente necesario –me crucé de brazos–. Y que sepas que no incluyo a los demonios en esa afirmación.

El humano suspiró y sonrió suavemente para después asentir con la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de la mía.

–Tienes razón –dijo–, lo siento.

–¿Quieres dejar de disculparte por todo? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido– Soy yo el que no ha parado de armar escándalos y hacer daño a los demás –expliqué–. Soy yo el que necesita ganarse tu confianza y tu perdón.

–¿Lo necesitas?

–Oh, cállate.

Rodé los ojos e inmediatamente volví a la lectura, escuchando una risita detrás de mí que hizo que se me escapara un gesto parecido al suyo.

La mañana se pasó rápidamente, mientras leía, atendía a mi hijo, daba paseos por el búnker y charlaba un poco con todos (con algunos más que con otros, por supuesto), y después de comer, el pecoso entró alarmado al salón, donde estábamos el gigante, el angelito y yo.

–Chicos, Crowley ha venido con un ejército de demonios –informó–. Están fuera y quiere que le entreguemos a Lucifer.

–Entonces hagámoslo –sonreí de lado mientras me levantaba–. Ya tenía ganas de hacer un poco de ejercicio –me estiré un poco–. Gabriel.

Mi hermano apareció enseguida y le explicamos la situación, así que me miró con aburrimiento porque unos cuantos demonios no eran entretenimiento suficiente para él, pero se quedó igualmente con nosotros.

No nos molestamos en llamar a nuestro padre, solo lo haríamos si en algún momento llegaba a ser necesario, así que sin pensarlo mucho más, salimos del búnker y aunque nos lo quisieron poner difícil, les dimos una soberana paliza.

El único demonio que quedó vivo (y no porque yo quisiera, sino porque me habían prohibido matarlo) fue Crowley, al cual encerramos entre gritos y quejas.

–Mantén la compostura, Crowley –dijo el pecoso–, así solo estás haciendo el ridículo.

–¿Por qué lo habéis liberado después de lo que os costó encerrarlo? –gruñó- Sois idiotas, y esto, como todo, volverá para morderos el trasero –frunció el ceño intentando revolverse–. ¿Matáis a mi hijo pero dejáis vivo a ese monstruo?

Pude haber seguido escuchando todas sus tonterías, pero ya me aburrían, y por ello fui a ver a mi hijo y lo cogí en brazos para dar una vuelta por el búnker, pues el pequeño necesitaba moverse.

–¿Por qué no me habéis dejado matarlo? –pregunté al sentir la presencia del más alto– Es una molestia.

–Lo sé, pero el Infierno es necesario, ¿verdad?

Lo miré de reojo, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Si no hubiera un sitio en el que torturar a asesinos en serie, violadores y manchas negras en la humanidad, sería muy injusto para los buenos humanos. Aunque a mí, personalmente, me daba igual.

–Sí, ¿y qué?

–Si no gobiernas tú o Crowley alguien más lo hará –contestó–, y podría ser un desastre, podríamos tener demonios matando y tan solo divirtiéndose –fruncí levemente el ceño–. Crowley por lo menos los mantenía tranquilos, pero para que vuelva a ser así tenemos que calmarlo a él.

–La mayoría de los demonios ya no toman en serio a ese payaso –dije–, y estando yo fuera de la Jaula no van a seguirlo.

–Entonces apóyalo a él –lo miré como si estuviera loco–. No tienes que ser su puta o algo parecido, solo ayudarlo a que los demonios le vuelvan a hacer caso.

Negué con la cabeza, no pensaba ayudar a esa imitación barata que había intentado convertirme en su perro personal como yo había hecho con él.

–Lucifer, a ti no te interesa el Infierno, solo los usas para conseguir tus propósitos –habló con seriedad–. Podrás seguir haciéndolo, aunque no te hará falta – me miró fijamente a los ojos–. Puedes volver a tu casa, volver a ser ese magnífico arcángel que todo el mundo dice que eras –me sonrió levemente–, ¿por qué quieres entonces seguir fingiendo que eres el rey de los demonios?

Bajé la mirada mientras el humano se iba y suspiré, viendo a mi pequeño durmiendo. ¿Y si estando en paz con ambos bandos podía conseguir que mi hijo dejara de ser perseguido y podía crecer más tranquilo?


	11. A deal is a deal.

Poco después de quedarme a solas pensativo, seguí caminando un poco con mi hijo hasta que se puso a llorar porque tenía hambre y lo llevé hasta su madre, pues estando ella despierta no había necesidad de hacerle un biberón.

–¿Puedo bajar a hablar con ese patán?

–Procura no tocarle las pelotas ni matarlo, ¿quieres? –fue el pecoso el que habló aunque le había preguntado al gigante– Lo necesitamos tranquilito y vivo.

–Lo que tú digas.

Rodé los ojos mientras me iba a buscar al demonio y una vez estuve delante de él, apoyé la espalda en una pared y lo miré con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Por qué has cometido tal imprudencia?

–Porque creía que te tenían prisionero –gruñó con odio–, y porque ni en sueños imaginé que Gabriel siguiera vivo.

–Ya, claro –no me creí algo así–. Hablé contigo cuando llamaste a los Winchester –sonreí levemente de lado–, no me creo que no tengas un plan para salir de aquí.

–Por supuesto –dijo con asco–, porque tú lo sabes todo.

–No –negué con la cabeza–. Eres una rata y te odio, pero sé que eres más listo que hacer un ataque de frente y avisando –alcé una ceja–. Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu plan para salir de aquí con mi hijo?

Ante su silencio, me alejé de la pared y me puse a caminar en círculos a su alrededor, con calma, teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguar qué era lo que ocurriría.

–Está claro que a estas alturas ya te habría matado si así lo hubiera querido –en realidad mentía un poco, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo–, ¿por qué te arriesgaste a venir aquí cuando podría hacerte desaparecer en tan solo un chasquido de dedos?

–Porque si hubieras querido matarme lo habrías hecho en cuanto escapaste.

–Muy bien –sonreí de lado–. ¿Y por qué crees que todavía no lo he hecho?

–Porque no me consideras una amenaza ni lo suficientemente molesto.

– _Error_ –contesté–. Porque ya no me interesa el Infierno –me miré las uñas por puro aburrimiento–, y los Winchester creen que la opción inteligente sería dejarte a ti a cargo.

–¿Y qué eres ahora, la perra de los Winchester? –preguntó– ¿Desde cuándo haces caso a lo que alguien más te dice?

–No te la juegues tanto, Crowley –advertí–, en ningún momento les di mi palabra de que no te haría daño.

–No voy a volver a ser tu maldito perro.

–Y no lo serás –negué con la cabeza con hartazgo–. Saldrás de aquí libre sin problemas si aceptas las condiciones.

–¿Y qué condiciones son ésas?

–Te ayudaré a que los demás demonios inútiles te vuelvan a respetar si tú ni ningún demonio toca a ninguno de los seres que hay ahora mismo en el búnker –expliqué–. No quiero saber nada de ellos, pero si por alguna razón necesito a algunos demonios, me los prestarás –lo miré fijamente a los ojos–. Y por supuesto no deben armar jaleo –finalicé–. Ésas serán las condiciones del trato.

–Está bien, acepto el trato, –dijo tras pensarlo durante unos minutos, aunque no parecía feliz–. Ahora sácame de aquí.

–De eso nada –hablé con diversión–, las condiciones para salir de aquí son otras.

–¡Déjate de juegos, maldita sea!

–Qué aburrido eres –negué con la cabeza–. Primero quiero saber cómo ibas a hacerlo para largarte de aquí con mi hijo, vivo o muerto.

–¡Estáis tan ocupados oliéndoos el culo los unos a los otros que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no hay protección en este maldito sitio! –me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era cierto– Durante estos días he estado enviando a mis hombres para vigilar el búnker e incluso alguno ha entrado sin ser descubierto –fruncí el ceño–. Por la noche iba a venir uno de mis demonios con un humano que me debe favores e iban a soltarme –gruñó–. Iba a aprovechar ese momento para matar al crío y largarme.

Con un gesto de mi mano, le quité las cadenas de forma ausente mientras llamaba a mi padre, cosa que pareció sorprender al moreno.

–Pon las protecciones otra vez aquí –le pedí–, me gustaría que Jack estuviera lo mejor protegido posible.

–Lucifer, estoy intentando volver a crear a Raphael, no puedes molestarme cada dos por tres.

–Siempre ha sido un creído, y ha estado más tiempo que yo en la Tierra –repliqué–. Puede esperar un poco más.

Lo oí suspirar, pero aun así desapareció para hacer lo que le había pedido y yo volví a prestarle atención al demonio, que se encontraba mirándome en la silla con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando analizarme.

–De verdad te importa el crío.

–Por supuesto –dije como si fuera obvio–, es mi hijo.

Con un pie, chafé una de las líneas exteriores de la trampa y la rompí para que el otro pudiera salir de allí.

–Ahora lárgate y ve a por uno de esos estúpidos contratos que tanto te gusta hacer –dije con desinterés–, tenemos que firmarlo los dos.

La rata se fue, así que yo volví con los demás, viendo a mi padre recorrer rápidamente el búnker para poner de nuevo los sellos de protección.

–Muchas gracias –me dijo el más alto con una suave sonrisa–, a saber cuánto tiempo habríamos pasado desprotegido si no le llegas a sacar la información a Crowley.

–De nada –dije alzándome de hombros–. Lo he dejado marchar –expliqué–. En un rato volverá con un contrato para que lo firmemos los dos.

–Está bien –contestó–, gracias también por no matarlo.

Negué con la cabeza fingiendo que no había sido nada, aunque en el fondo tuviera unas ganas horribles de seguir a ese demonio asqueroso y romperle los huesos uno a uno para matarlo al final.

–Oye –murmuré–, cuando firmemos el contrato y ya no haya peligro… ¿te apetecería salir a dar una vuelta?

–Claro –contestó con una sonrisa–, yo también necesito tomar el aire.

Sonreí levemente y asentí con la cabeza, un poco emocionado por poder ir acercándome al humano poco a poco. ¿Y si esforzándome podía acabar consiguiendo que Sam me aceptara?


	12. Just give up.

Cuando el demonio apareció con el contrato, al hacerlo sin avisar, todas las alarmas sonaron, prueba de que el lugar ya estaba protegido de nuevo.

Leí todas y cada una de las palabras escritas, pero antes de firmar, el gigante me obligó a dejar que lo leyera él también, así que cuando estuvimos todos de acuerdo en que estaba todo en orden, puse mi firma (aunque más bien era tan solo mi nombre) al lado de la del otro.

Nada más se largó, miré al gigante, que me sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza, por lo que suspiré levemente aliviado y fui a la habitación de mi hijo para cogerlo en brazos.

–¿Vas a salir a dar una vuelta? –contesté con calma– ¿Puedo ir yo también?

Fruncí levemente el ceño dado que quería ir a solas con el gigante y mi pequeño, pero no era quién para impedirle que hiciera cualquier cosa.

–Supongo.

Cogió el carrito y me lo acercó, por lo que dejé al bebé ahí y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada del búnker, donde me encontré al cazador ya listo para salir.

Caminamos con calma durante un rato, mirando a nuestro alrededor y hablando entre nosotros de vez en cuando.

Ciertamente, notaba que la mujer quería decirme algo, pero no parecía atreverse a empezar a hablar, por lo que acabé resoplando levemente y mirándola.

–Dilo ya –gruñí, aunque sin violencia–, me estás poniendo nervioso.

–¿Jack tendrá… poderes?

–Por supuesto –alcé una ceja–. Tu hijo no es humano, así que no esperes que se comporte como tal.

–¿Pero entonces…? –bajó la mirada– ¿No podrá ir al colegio ni jugar con otros niños?

–No creo que vayamos a llevarlo al colegio de todas formas –fruncí el ceño–. Pero no lo sé, Jack tampoco es un arcángel o un ángel, así que no sé cuándo empezará a manifestarse su fuerza –miré el carrito casi fijamente–. Noto un poder latente en él, pero quizá se mantenga así hasta que sea un adolescente, o hasta que sea adulto, o quizá mañana mismo desaparezca de repente de la cuna y tenga que seguirlo en cada momento para que no corra ningún peligro.

–Yo podría ayudar con eso –rodé los ojos al ver a mi padre otra vez allí–, podría retener los poderes de Jack hasta que creciera un poco y fuera consciente de ello.

–Papá, ¿quieres hacer el favor de no aparecer aquí cuando te convenga y acabar tu maldito trabajo? –me quejé– No quiero tener que lidiar con ángeles rebeldes molestos.

–Mira quién fue a hablar.

Miré con desagrado al gigante, pero no le contesté, y menos cuando pude ver cómo se reía. Odiaba que ese maldito humano tuviera tanto poder sobre mis sentimientos.

–Relájate, lo que ves es solo una copia de mí –explicó–. Yo sigo centrado en traer de vuelta a Raphael.

–Lo que tú digas –gruñí–, pero no sé si deberíamos impedir que use sus poderes –miré a mi hijo–. Si se acostumbra a ellos desde pequeño, cuando crezca podrá controlarlos completamente.

–O podría acabar siendo un niño arrogante que no sepa hacer nada sin sus poderes.

Lo miré alzando una ceja, preguntando sin palabras si estaba tratando de recriminarme algo con lo que acababa de decir.

–No si lo educamos bien y no lo abandonamos.

Sentí la mano del gigante en mi hombro y cuando lo miré me sonrió levemente y solo con mirar sus ojos supe que estaba intentando calmarme para que la discusión no fuera a más.

–Podemos intentar de momento que se quede con sus poderes –dijo el cazador–, y si no funciona o nos da muchos problemas entonces contenerlos.

–Está bien –mi padre suspiró–, entonces volveré si me necesitáis o cuando termine de traer de vuelta a todo el personal.

Asentí con la cabeza para después mirar la mano del gigante que todavía estaba tocando mi cuerpo. En cualquier otro momento o lugar, me habría molestado que alguien estuviera invadiendo mi espacio personal de esa forma, pero ese humano era superior a mí y no sabía por qué.

Bueno, estaba enamorado de él, pero ésa no era razón suficiente para rendirme a sus pies y simplemente dejar de ser yo mismo, ¿o sí?

El más alto pareció darse cuenta de que miraba su extremidad, pues la apartó de mí casi con prisa, para después girarse.

–¿Vais a seguir andando?

–No –contesté–. Yo prefiero quedarme aquí.

–Yo… –Miré al cazador casi de forma suplicante para que se quedara conmigo– me quedo aquí también.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, cogió el carrito y siguió caminando, pero no quería dejarla tan desprotegida, por lo que llamé a mi hermano para que la siguiera sin que se diera cuenta.

–Gracias por quedarte.

Fue casi un murmullo, pero no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a agradecer de verdad las cosas o a pedir disculpas por mis actos.

–Bueno, se supone que ya no estamos en peligro, así que no es necesario estar tan pendiente de todo.

Mentía, y ambos lo sabíamos, de lo contrario no le habría pedido al otro arcángel que cuidara de ellos.

–Oye, Sam… –cogí aire y lo solté de golpe– quiero volver a pedir perdón –dije mirándolo a los ojos–. Por todo el daño que te he hecho y los problemas que te he causado.

–No creo que sea algo que pueda olvidar nunca –contestó–, pero sé que no vas a volverme a hacer nada parecido.

–No, no quiero que me perdones –fruncí el ceño–. Quiero decir, sí que quiero que lo hagas, pero sé que no es posible –negué con la cabeza–. Solo quiero que sepas que de verdad lo lamento.

–Lo sé –asintió con la cabeza–, has estado demostrándolo ya unos días.

Apreté la mandíbula mirando ese horrible gesto adorable que estaba esbozando cuando me sonreía solo a mí y acabé resoplando. No podía soportarlo más.

Sin pararme a pensarlo, me acerqué a él en un rápido movimiento, llevé mi mano a su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo.

Creí que se resistiría y se apartaría de mí, o que entraría en shock y se quedaría quieto, pero solo lo hizo durante un par de segundos, pues al instante correspondió al beso y el que acabó confundido fui yo.

¿Por qué no se apartaba? ¿Por qué me daba esperanzas? ¿De verdad tenía una oportunidad con ese humano que tanto me fascinaba?

–¡Eh, tú! –escuché la voz del pecoso y me aparté enseguida del gigante– ¡¿Qué diablos te crees que le estás haciendo a Sammy?!

Entré en pánico y me di cuenta de lo que realmente acababa de hacer. Había besado al cazador, y lo más probable es que ahora me odiara.

No sabía por qué había pensado en algún momento que tenía una oportunidad, pero sabía que no me merecía que el más alto correspondiera de esa forma a mis besos.

Viendo cada vez más cerca al otro Winchester con cara de querer intentar darme una paliza, simplemente huí de allí volando, literalmente.

No, aquello había estado más que mal. ¿Y si habiendo besado a Sam, simplemente lo había estropeado todo?


	13. Rockabye, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rockabye - Clean Bandit.

Durante el resto del día, me dediqué a huir de los humanos, simplemente no podía mirar al gigante a la cara después de lo que había hecho, así que estuve variando un poco entre estar encerrado en mi habitación leyendo y visitando a mi hijo de vez en cuando.

Antes de darme cuenta, a pesar de que lo había estado pasando mal, llegó la noche, por lo que pude salir con libertad de mi dormitorio.

Suspiré, estirando un poco las piernas mientras paseaba por el búnker, y me crucé con el ángel de ojos azules.

Muchas veces ocurría, y simplemente nos ignorábamos o cruzábamos un par de palabras, pero esta vez parecía que no iba a ser así.

–¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su pregunta. ¿De verdad iba a tener que hablar de ese tema tan delicado con él? Suspiré ya que tampoco podía darle una respuesta cortante debido a que él también había sido una víctima más de mis estúpidos planes y tenía que intentar redimirme.

–Todo lo contrario a lo que consigo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Quiero no hacer más grande el desastre –expliqué–. Quiero disculparme, volver a ser el arcángel que una vez fui –negué con la cabeza–, y lo único que consigo es fastidiarla más y conseguir que Sam se aleje más de mí.

–¿Entonces no estás planeando nada en contra de Dean y Sam?

–¿En serio? –rodé los ojos– ¿De verdad crees que si tuviera un plan te lo diría así por las buenas? –suspiré de nuevo– Eres demasiado ingenuo algunas veces –sonreí levemente de lado–. Por eso no has conseguido meterte todavía en la cama de tu querido Dean.

–¿Qué?

Entonces, escuché el llanto del bebé, así que miré al otro con una sonrisa inocente y levanté las cejas y los hombros.

–Salvado por la campana –dije divertido, aunque no fue lo último que dije–. Todos vemos cómo lo miras –me reí–, y estuve en tu cabeza, ya sabes.

Desaparecí de allí sin dejar que me contestara y aparecí al lado de la cuna del pequeño para cogerlo en brazos y empezar a mecerlo.

No parecía haber hecho sus necesidades, así que me lo llevé conmigo hasta la cocina para poder prepararle un biberón.

Se lo tomó de forma hambrienta y lo miré con una suave sonrisa, viendo cómo iba bebiendo cada vez más despacio hasta que se acabó toda la leche, aunque después volvió a ponerse a llorar.

Fruncí el ceño levemente al no entenderlo, pues si acababa de comer lo más lógico era que se durmiera tranquilamente, pero no fue así.

Probé a prepararle otro biberón, cosa que no funcionó, y aunque no parecía necesario, le cambié el pañal y ni con ésas dejó de llorar.

Por ello, lo mecí en mis brazos de forma calmada para no agitarlo ni estresarlo más y sin pensar muy bien en por qué, me puse a cantar. Al fin y al cabo la música amansa a las bestias, ¿no es así?

–Oh, love, no one’s ever gonna hurt you, love –empecé a cantar–. I’m gonna give you all of my love, nobody matters like you –noté que se calmaba un poco–. I tell you your life ain’t gonna be nothing like my life, you’re gonna grow and have a good life, I’m gonna do what I have to do –poco a poco dejó de llorar, pero seguía despierto–. So rockabye, baby, rockabye, I’m gonna rock you –se le cerraron los ojos lentamente–. Rockabye, baby, don’t you cry, somebody’s got you –casi estaba dormido, pero no quería arriesgarme–. Rockabye, baby, rockabye, I’m gonna rock you –me acerqué despacio a la cuna–. Rockabye, baby, don’t you cry, rockabye, rockabye.

Lo dejé con suavidad dentro de la cuna y lo tapé con una sonrisa triste en la cara. La canción que le acababa de cantar no estaba en el reproductor de música del cazador, así que podía haber salido de cualquier parte.

Quizá la había oído en la radio en algún momento que los humanos la habían puesto para buscar algún caso que pasarle a otro cazador, quizá la había escuchado en la tele en un anuncio, o tal vez había oído la canción en la tele, con videoclip incluido en un par de noches antes, cuando se me había acabado la batería del reproductor de música y lo había dejado cargando.

–Sé que ya te he pedido perdón –me recompuse al instante al verme descubierto y me giré–, pero no sabía que te sentías tan mal.

–Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa –respondí con mi habitual sarcasmo–, el gran Dios, el padre de todo, omnipotente y omnipresente, no sabe cuánto daño le hizo a su propio hijo.

–Lo siento, Lucifer.

Sabía que era sincero, y de verdad que lo quería perdonar, pero me sentía tan dolido que no sabía si podía hacerlo, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que Sam estaba igual y no podía culparlo.

Entonces, mi padre se acercó a mí lentamente y me abrazó con cuidado. El gesto me sorprendió y no pude reaccionar durante un momento, hasta que finalmente me aferré a su espalda con mis manos.

Me sentí liberado de un gran peso, como si no hubiera creído las palabras de mi padre hasta ese mismo momento, y por ello se me escaparon un par de lágrimas.

–Lo siento mucho, de verdad –murmuró–. Te prometo que si pudiera volver al principio y no cometer el mismo error lo haría –explicó–. Intentaría hacerlo mejor.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, y finalmente me separé de él para dejar que se fuera a seguir reconstruyendo a otro de mis hermanos.

Además, si nos quedábamos allí mucho tiempo, a lo mejor despertábamos sin querer a mi hijo, y con lo que me había costado descubrir cómo dormirlo, la verdad es que no me apetecía mucho que eso ocurriera.

Tras una última corta mirada, se marchó, yo sintiéndome un poco mejor conmigo mismo, sabiendo que ya no debía sentirme culpable por cosas que yo no había hecho mal, pero a la vez arrepintiéndome por todos los errores que sí que había cometido.

Había matado a muchos humanos inocentes, que aunque me daban igual, también tenían derecho a vivir junto con los demás insectos. Había creado a los demonios, que no sabían hacer otra cosa que molestar. Y había torturado a Sam.

Para mí, ése era el peor de mis errores, el imperdonable, y el que siempre pesaría en mi consciencia. El que intentaría compensar durante el resto de mi eternidad y nunca lo conseguiría.

Suspiré, saliendo de la habitación del pequeño, y me quedé quieto al ver, nada más cerrar la puerta, que tenía al gigante al lado.

–No quería molestar –dijo con suavidad–. Me he despertado porque Jack estaba llorando y vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda, pero entonces te pusiste a cantar y se calmó.

Desvié la mirada, incómodo porque me hubiera visto en ese momento de fragilidad, seguido de otro más con mi padre, pero no podía quejarme ni replicarle nada.

–Eres un padre estupendo –continuó hablando–, y sé que lo seguirás siendo.

–Eso no conseguirá que pueda volver a ser un buen arcángel.

–No estoy enfadado contigo, Lucifer –suspiró–. Dean es idiota, no sabe distinguir un sentimiento de otro aunque lo tenga delante de sus narices escrito con letras de neón –explicó–. Así que no pienses que hoy has hecho algo malo, o alguna tontería parecida.

Lo miré un poco sorprendido, y sin querer se me escapó una suave sonrisa, por lo que el humano imitó mi gesto y se puso a caminar.

–Buenas noches –dijo mientras se metía en su dormitorio–, hablaremos mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza y respiré hondo antes de sonreír un poco más, porque, ¿y si el cazador tenía razón y solo me estaba castigando a mí mismo por todo lo que había hecho antes y no miraba mi buen comportamiento de ahora?


	14. Could I be already at home?

–Buenos días.

Sorprendentemente para los dos que acababan de aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, el cazador que no era mi preferido y el angelito que lo acompañaba, fui yo el que habló.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confuso el humano– ¿Por qué estás contento? Es raro.

–Porque puedo.

Contesté con una sonrisa ladeada, y entonces se despertó mi pequeño llorando, por lo que desaparecí para ir a por el pequeño, y al ver que no había hecho sus necesidades, lo llevé de vuelta al lugar en el que había estado hasta hacía unos segundos.

Le preparé el biberón en un momento, tarareando una canción para calmar un poco a mi hijo y le di de comer bajo la mirada de intriga de los otros.

–Nunca te había visto hacer eso.

–¿El qué, tararear? –pregunté, burlándome un poco– Es simple, solo tienes que cantar con la boca cerrada.

El del moreno frunció el ceño y fue a contestarme, pero pareció darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo, así que cerró la boca y simplemente se quedó ahí.

Yo, mientras tanto, seguí mirando a mi niño hasta que se acabó el biberón, momento en el lo puse contra mi pecho y le di unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que soltó los gases.

–¿Por qué pareces ser tan buen padre?

–Es obvio –le contesté al pecoso–, porque lo soy.

Acto seguido, aprovechando que tenía que volver a mover las manos para recolocar al bebé en mis brazos, usé mi gracia para tirarle el café que se acababa de hacer encima al humano.

–¡Lucifer!

–No grites –le quité la voz por unos segundos, divertido–, vas a molestar a Jack.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, me marché de allí y mecí a mi pequeño hasta que se durmió y lo volví a dejar en la cuna para que descansara.

Pronto empezaría a estar más despierto, a jugar, a caminar. Estaba creciendo a un ritmo más rápido que el humano, cosa que era normal ya que no era humano.

La mujer entró mientras miraba a nuestro hijo, y se quedó parada por unos momentos, sin saber si irse o no.

–Oye –empecé a hablar antes de que hiciera nada–. Yo… quisiera disculparme –me giré a mirarla–. Sé que te usé y –aquello era difícil teniendo en cuenta que nunca pedía perdón por nada–… bueno, eso, que lo siento –miré de reojo hacia la cuna–, aunque a la vez no.

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo mirando también al mismo sitio que yo–, pero no es tan fácil –continuó–. Te aprovechaste de que creía que eras otra persona, me usaste y casi me matan mientras he estado huyendo.

–Lo sé –contesté–. No me importa tanto tu perdón como haber hecho lo correcto disculpándome.

Me alcé de hombros, las cosas eran así, por lo que una vez dicho todo lo que era necesario, me fui al salón para buscar el reproductor de música, pero no lo vi.

Sabía que lo había dejado sobre la mesa, al lado del libro que estaba leyendo, así que la única explicación de por qué no estaba allí era que alguien se lo hubiera llevado, y por ello fui a la habitación del gigante.

–¡Por Dios, Lucifer! –fruncí el ceño levemente– ¡No aparezcas así sin más, joder! –estaba desnudo, así que cogió lo primero que encontró y se lo puso delante para taparse la entrepierna– ¡La próxima vez aparece fuera y llama si la puerta está cerrada!

–He estado dentro de ti, Sam, no veo nada que no haya visto antes –hablé rodando los ojos–. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, la próxima vez llamaré si la puerta está cerrada.

–¿A qué has venido? –resopló– ¿O solo te ha dado el venazo tocapelotas?

Me imaginé que ya se había enterado del accidente de su hermano con el café, pero simplemente ignoré el comentario.

–Vine a ver si tenías tú el reproductor de música –contesté–. Lo dejé sobre la mesa, pero no estaba, así que pensé que lo tendrías tú.

–Así es –dijo señalando el ordenador con la cabeza–, le estoy poniendo más música, así que te lo daré más tarde.

–Está bien.

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos, en el fondo divertido por su notable incomodidad. Se notaba que quería ponerse la ropa, pero si se movía iba a ver sus genitales y no le hacía gracia.

–Lucifer.

–¿Sí?

–¡Lárgate ya!

Solté una carcajada y sin decir nada más me fui de allí para volver al salón y coger el libro. No quería leer con el jaleo de los humanos a mi alrededor, por lo que me metí entre los árboles y me quedé sentado bajo la sombra de uno.

A decir verdad, era bastante cómodo estar allí, podía sentir el viento en la cara, escuchar el canto de los pájaros y notar la calidez del sol.

Quizá parecía una tontería, pero después de haber estado miles de años encerrado y sin poder notar nada de eso, los pequeños detalles acababan por resultar los más agradables.

Estuve allí horas, y planeaba seguir ahí, pero un estúpido demonio apareció delante de mí para molestarme. Maldita fuera, ¿qué era lo que no entendía esa maldita rata con la que había firmado el trato de que no quería verlos ni en pintura si no necesitaba usarlos?

–Señor –empezó a hablar–, ¿es verdad que no va a interponerse en los planes de Crowley?

Resoplé, me tenía que aguantar. Al fin y al cabo, mi parte del trato era ayudarlo a él a que esa basura le obedeciera sin poner trabas.

–Sí.

–Pero señor –insistió–, Crowley es…

–Crowley es el que está al mando –dije de forma amenazante, poniendo mis ojos rojos–. Ahora mismo tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como cuidar de mi hijo.

Pareció que pilló la indirecta al vuelo, pues asintió temerosamente con la cabeza y desapareció de mi vista. Probablemente, si hubiera estado allí unos pocos segundos más, no habría vuelto al agujero del que había salido.

–Por fin te encuentro –escuché la voz del cazador–, me imaginaba que estarías cerca.

–Si no lo hubiera estado habrías estado dando vueltas como un idiota –sonreí levemente de lado–. Qué lástima que no hubiera pasado y haber podido ver tu cara.

–Idiota –negó con la cabeza sonriendo–. Ya están todas las canciones que quería poner.

–Aquí no lo necesito –hablé con calma y se me ocurrió algo–. Puedes quedarte conmigo aquí si quieres escuchando tú la música –murmuré–, se está bien aquí, y puedes descansar después de haberme estado buscado por todas y cada una de las habitaciones del búnker.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos, se rió y finalmente se sentó a mi lado mientras se ponía los auriculares.

–Supongo que me lo merezco –comentó–, el búnker no es precisamente pequeño.

Solté una risita mientras asentía con la cabeza y volví a bajar la mirada al libro que me encontraba leyendo, internamente disfrutando del leve contacto de nuestros hombros y con un sentimiento de calidez en mi cuerpo.

¿Y si después de tanto tiempo encerrado y sin poder vivir, por fin podía disfrutar, no solo de la Tierra, sino de una pequeña familia que me había aceptado (más o menos) y que había conseguido que me sintiera como en casa?


	15. Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warrior - Beth Crowley.

Estuvimos ambos en silencio hasta que la luz se empezó a ir. Yo habría seguido allí, no habría tenido ningún problema en seguir leyendo a oscuras, pero el cazador era humano y tenía necesidades básicas que satisfacer, por lo que di yo el primer paso y cerré el libro.

Tras eso, me levanté y me puse delante del más alto para tenderle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse sin problemas gracias a mi fuerza angelical.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, el Winchester aceptó mi mano y se puso a mi altura (no literalmente, claro, él era más alto con mi recipiente actual) para justo después quitarse los auriculares.

–Oye –habló mientras caminábamos hacia el búnker–, ¿quién era el tipo con el que estabas hablando justo antes de que yo llegara?

–Ni idea –contesté, no muy sorprendido porque lo hubiera visto–. Un demonio molesto que no se creía que he dejado al insecto de Crowley al mando.

Me alcé levemente de hombros, sin saber si el gigante desconfiaría de mí o no, y como única respuesta asintió suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

Cuando llegamos al búnker, el humano me dio el reproductor de música con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar y simplemente me fui a mi pequeño rincón a seguir leyendo.

La noche pasó rápida, escuchando música y metido en el mundo del libro en el que estaba tan centrado, y fue cuando lo acabé que me di cuenta de algo.

Hasta ese momento no había escuchado ni una sola canción nueva, así que fruncí el ceño y miré la lista de las canciones.

Me quedé confuso cuando vi que tan solo había una nueva, y solo por curiosidad, la busqué y me puse a escucharla.

_“You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and secrecy, the beauty of a broken angel.”_

Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo, ¿a qué venía eso? ¿La había puesto el cazador a propósito para que la escuchara yo? Eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?

_“I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I be, but pretty son I was entangled”_

No, no, no, no, eso simple y llanamente no podía ser cierto, era imposible. O eso, o era una broma muy pesada y sombría. Quizá me lo merecía, después de todo lo que había hecho.

_“You take me by the hand, I question who I am. Teach me how to fight, I’ll show you how to win. You’re my mortal flaw, and I’m your fatal sin. Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin. Put me to the test, I’ll prove you that I’m strong, won’t let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along._ _That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior.”_

Vale, eso ya estaba empezando a ser raro, porque si seguía pensando que la canción la había puesto a propósito el cazador para llamar mi atención, diría que era una especie de confesión, y eso sí que no era posible.

_“My memory refused to separate de lies from truth and search the past my mind created. I kept on pushing through, standing resolute which you, in equal measure loved and hated.”_

Apreté los dientes, ¿qué me quería decir con eso? ¿Tan confuso estaba con lo que pasó en la Jaula? ¿Tal vez había empezado a inventarse un pasado en el que no le torturaba? Joder, necesitaba hablar con el gigante tan pronto como se despertara.

Por ello, nada más lo escuché levantarse de la cama, aparecí en su habitación. Quise hablar, quise preguntarle qué diablos había sido la canción, pero sin embargo simplemente fui capaz de acercarme a él y besarlo de nuevo.

Una vez más, correspondió a mi beso y no fui capaz de alejarme y pensar claramente en lo que ocurría, pero al parecer, el gigante me vio confuso, por lo que se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

–Lucifer, esto no está mal.

–Joder –gruñí mientras fruncía el ceño–, creo que sufres el síndrome de Estocolmo o algún tipo de variante.

–Puede ser –dijo tras reírse–, pero no me importa.

–¡A mí sí! –exclamé– ¡No quiero que cometas un error tan grave por mi culpa!

–Lucifer –suspiró–, ¿por qué me torturaste en la Jaula? –preguntó– ¿Fue por placer, por aburrimiento…?

–No –negué con la cabeza, no entendía a qué venía eso ahora–, yo solo… estaba tan furioso…

–Cuando me engañaste para que te sacara de la Jaula –habló–, y cuando me diste esa paliza, ¿fue por placer o por aburrimiento?

–¡No! –me llevé una mano a la cabeza, todavía sin entenderlo– ¡Fue por necesidad, no aguantaba estar ahí más tiempo, y menos con Michael! –suspiré– Nadie habría venido a por mí de otra forma.

–¿Y te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

–Claro –negué con la cabeza–. Quiero decir, de mentirte para salir de la Jaula no –expliqué–, pero si hubiera habido otra forma de salir de allí lo habría hecho.

–¿Y me has intentado hacer daño o mentir en cualquier otro momento?

–Intenté matarte –murmuré bajando la mirada–, cuando me cansé de fingir que era Castiel.

–Y todos sabemos que Cas es mucho más fuerte que tú –dijo como si fuera obvio–, y fue por eso que pudo contigo.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de hacia dónde estaba llevando la conversación y simplemente negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–No, Sam –dije–. No intentes buscar excusas a lo que hice.

Rodó los ojos y resopló, caminando hacia la puerta y luego volviendo de nuevo casi al mismo lugar en el que estaba hablando.

–No busco excusas para tus actos, sino explicaciones –gruñó–. Lo primero que hiciste nada más nos encontramos por primera vez fue decirme la verdad –dijo–. Pudiste haberme engañado, pudiste haber enviado a mil demonios a por mí y haberme hecho daño hasta que hubiera dicho que sí, pero no lo hiciste –negó con la cabeza–. Nunca me mentiste o heriste hasta que estuviste en la Jaula.

–Aún así –dije con debilidad–… yo no…

–No me malinterpretes –puso una mano en mi hombro–, no puedo perdonarte con tanta facilidad todo el daño que me has hecho, todavía tengo pesadillas –explicó–, pero por algún estúpido motivo simplemente no puedo desconfiar de ti.

Apreté los dientes, con los ojos empezando a estar acuosos y tan solo me acerqué al cuerpo del humano para abrazarlo con fuerza y esconder mi cara en él.

Iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, lo sabía, y mi orgullo me impedía dejar que el otro me viera tan vulnerable, pero a la vez simplemente no podía marcharme de allí.

A su lado me sentía querido, me sentía a gusto, bien, en casa, y era tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido desde que me encerraron en la Jaula por primera vez que me quebré.

Lloré en sus brazos, sintiéndome a salvo al sentir sus manos acariciando mi espalda, y su voz susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras.

–Lo siento –murmuré entre sollozos–… Lo siento tanto…

–Lo sé –contestó–. Puede que algunas cosas se me escapen, pero esto lo sé.

Me quedé allí, pegado a su cuerpo hasta que finalmente me calmé y dejé de llorar, momento en el que levanté mi cabeza y lo volví a besar. ¿Y si de verdad podía permitirme todo eso sin tener que perder nada a cambio?


	16. That little Devil.

Antes de poder darme cuenta o poder hacer algo para impedirlo, la intensidad del beso había aumentado tanto que incluso llegué a sentirme abrumado.

Con la mujer no se había sentido ni cercanamente tan bien. Es decir, lo había disfrutado, por supuesto, había sido más placentero de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, pero con el gigante me sentía como en una nube.

Como guiadas por un imán, mis manos acabaron debajo de la camiseta del gigante, y fui subiéndola poco a poco, acariciando su cuerpo con delicadeza y algo de admiración hasta que separamos nuestros labios para poder quitarle la ropa

El humano aprovechó para coger aire mientras me quitaba a mí también las prendas superiores y entonces empecé a dudar.

Yo era un ser hermoso, hecho de luz y energía, algo increíble que solo podía ser apreciado por mis hermanos, pero el humano tan solo podía ver mi recipiente.

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si me acababa de quitar la ropa y decidía que no quería continuar con aquello porque no le atraía el cuerpo del humano al que había poseído años atrás y que ahora tan solo me contenía a mí.

–Deja de pensar –gruñó, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo–, me distrae y me pone de mal humor.

Volvió a devorar mi boca mientras me guiaba hacia la cama, y sin dejarme tiempo a expresar mis miedos, me lanzó a la cama sin pensarlo dos veces y se subió sobre mi cuerpo.

Me revolví un poco, sin usar realmente mi fuerza para cambiar las posiciones, queriendo que se diera cuenta que no me estaba gustando nada que no me dejara llevar el control, pero entonces vi una sonrisa maliciosa y escuché dos _“clicks”_ casi al instante.

Miré hacia el cabecero de la cama y vi, con el ceño fruncido, que me acababa de esposar a la cama, con el mismo tipo de esposas que me habían mantenido encerrado en el manicomio en el que vivía Crowley.

–¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte tomar el control por ahora? –preguntó burlonamente, acariciando mi pecho descendentemente– ¿Con la poca paciencia que tú tienes?

Quise contestar, pero entonces sus manos llegaron hasta mi hombría y lo único que pude hacer fue jadear y mover las caderas contra sus extremidades en busca de más contacto.

–Pues lo siento, pero no –dijo–. Es la primera vez que lo voy a hacer con un hombre y no quiero que me destroces el culo –sonrió de lado–. Además, quiero experimentar un poco.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia el mío y empezó a depositar besos húmedos por mi estómago a la vez que me desabrochaba los pantalones y me los bajaba un poco.

–A mí también me gustaría experimentar, ¿sabes?

Se separó de mí por unos segundos para mirarme con una ceja alzada y gesto de incredulidad y luego abrió un poco los ojos, al parecer al darse cuenta de algo increíble, que no sabía qué era.

–En otro momento, tenemos tiempo –dijo abriendo un cajón de su mesita de noche y cogiendo algo de él–. Por ahora, te voy a poner esto.

Al ver el objeto, fruncí el ceño y agité un poco la cabeza intentando que no me pusiera esa maldita diadema con dos cuernos rojos, pero el humano, entre risas, al final lo consiguió.

–No me hace gracia –gruñí–, y me ofende.

–Oh, vamos, no es para tanto –me cogió con una mano de las mejillas para que me estuviera quieto–. Así que deja de pensar en eso –me dio un casto beso en los labios–, y piensa en que vas a recibir mi primera mamada.

Tragué saliva al escucharlo y asentí con la cabeza, callándome de golpe, encantado por la idea de que el gigante me hiciera una felación.

Lo observé en silencio mientras me bajaba los pantalones, y lo ayudé a ello levantando las caderas para que la tarea fuera más sencilla, y unos segundos después ya estaba completamente desnudo y sintiéndome extrañamente vulnerable, pues todavía sentía que en cualquier momento el gigante se alejaría de mí.

Justo antes de coger mi miembro, me miró a los ojos y me sonrió casi burlonamente y finalmente guió mi hombría hasta su boca, consiguiendo que un casi silencioso gemido escapara de mi garganta.

Me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos, pues la imagen que estaba viendo era hipnótica, sobre todo cuando el humano se dio cuenta de lo fijamente que lo estaba mirando y un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

Me pareció una imagen excesivamente adorable para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero la verdad era que me dio igual, porque yo estaba cada vez más caliente y mi miembro estaba cada vez más duro, hasta que tuve que advertir al cazador.

–Sammy… Sammy, para –tragué saliva–… No aguantaré más…

Jadeé cuando el otro se separó de mí y me miró de forma socarrona, pero no me dijo nada, tan solo soltó un leve gemido y de repente una de sus manos ya no estaba a su espalda.

Tragué saliva de nuevo tan solo de pensar en lo que habría estado haciendo con su culo mientras yo estaba entretenido mirando cómo me la chupaba.

Joder, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera dedicado a mirarlo entero y no solo a esa maldita boca con la que había hecho tan buen trabajo a pesar de haber sido la primera vez que hacía una felación.

–Por mi padre, Sammy –gruñí–, no puedes hacer algo así y pretender que me quede aquí esposado sin hacer nada.

–Vaya –dijo soltando una suave risita–, pues es una lástima porque es lo que va a pasar.

Solté un quejido lastimero, y me vi obligado a gemir cuando un gel algo frío para mi gusto fue puesto en mi hombría.

El más alto se aseguró de esparcirlo bien por mi miembro, y lo siguiente que vi fue al cazador colocándose sobre mí y guiando mi pene hacia su entrada hasta que se auto-penetró.

Quise llegar hasta el fondo de su interior, pero el otro me lo impidió sujetando mi cuerpo. Además, sabía que si lo hacía podría hacer daño al gigante (que era la razón por la que había sido esposado), y no quería que eso ocurriera, por lo que usé todo el autocontrol que pude hasta que el otro quedó totalmente sentado sobre mí.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido, necesitando que se moviera ya que sentía que mis testículos se habían hinchado demasiado y creí que explotarían en cualquier momento, y por ello gemí aliviado cuando el otro comenzó a subir y bajar.

A medida que las penetraciones se hacían más fáciles, fui acompañando sus movimientos con los míos hasta que ambos llevamos un ritmo perfecto y placentero.

Creí que aquello no podía mejorar más, pero cuando el humano llegó al orgasmo me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Su gesto, su entrada apretándose alrededor de mi miembro y sus uñas clavándose en mi pecho mientras notaba los espasmos de placer que estaba teniendo el gigante sobre mí consiguieron que yo tampoco aguantara más y que simplemente me corriera en su interior gimiendo su nombre.

Ambos estábamos jadeantes, y el humano acabó sacando mi miembro de su trasero para tumbarse a mi lado, así que cuando me vi recuperado de tantas emociones suspiré satisfecho.

–Va a ser genial tener otro bebé por aquí.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el cazador con seriedad– No, no, no, es imposible, soy un hombre.

–¿Y qué? –fruncí el ceño– Yo soy un arcángel.

No sabía en qué mundo eso tenía lógica, pero el humano se puso pálido durante unos segundos y no pude aguantarme las carcajadas por la cara que había puesto. ¿Cómo era posible que se lo hubiera creído?

–Eres un capullo –gruñó antes de levantarse y coger su teléfono de la mesita de noche–. Ahora, por idiota, voy a enviarle esta foto a todo el mundo.

Al darme cuenta de sus intenciones, puse cara de circunstancias e intenté girar la cabeza para que no se me viera la cara, pero simplemente no lo conseguí y tuve que aguantar ver el gesto de satisfacción del más alto.

Antes de soltarme, y para calmar mi furia, el humano volvió a colocarse sobre mí con una sonrisa más suave y me besó en los labios con calma y profundidad durante un rato hasta que ambos supimos que ya no podía estar enfadado.

Chasqueé la lengua cuando me soltó, y en un instante estuve vestido, bien aseado, y mirando con desagrado al cazador.

–Pienso cargarme tu móvil y todos los demás del resto del mundo si le envías la foto a alguien.

–Oh, vamos, no seas así –dijo con una sonrisa mientras acababa de vestirse–, sabes que solo era una broma.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí para pegar nuestros cuerpos de forma cariñosa y volver a darme unos pocos besos más y terminar de calmarme así.

–Eso espero.

Suspiré sin decir nada y miré de nuevo al más alto de arriba abajo. ¿Y si resulta que hacer algunas cosas humanas de vez en cuando tampoco estaba tan mal?


	17. Be careful or you'll die.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí y que el humano me siguiera, pero cuando lo hice lo primero que vi fue al otro cazador con la mano levantada y dispuesto a llamar a la puerta.

En cuanto cruzamos miradas, frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para cerrarla al segundo, miró al más alto y luego frunció todavía más el ceño.

–¿Qué diablos le has hecho?

–¿Yo? –alcé las cejas y lo miré ofendido– Querrás decir que qué es lo que me ha hecho él a mí –gruñí–, porque me ha esposado a la cama, me ha desnudado y…

Lamentablemente, mi otra mitad no me dejó acabar de hablar, pues se puso a mi espalda y me tapó la boca con una mano.

–No hace falta que des detalles, Lucifer –dijo con una sonrisa forzada–. Seguro que Dean no los quiere oír.

–¿No? –preguntó– ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Entonces, miré al gigante, todavía con su mano en mi boca, y empecé a fingir que hablaba, aunque solo decía palabras sueltas ya que dijera lo que dijera solo se escucharía un _“mph mph mph”_.

–Sí, Dean –dijo el cazador cansado–, nos hemos acostado.

–¿Y en qué momento te ha parecido una buena idea llevarte a la cama al jodido Diablo? –estaba fuera de sus casillas y se notaba– ¡La última vez que lo vimos nos intentó matar!

Yo seguí hablando, o más bien fingiendo que le estaba intentando contestar, pero la única intención era molestar para que el más alto me soltara.

Sabía que no era necesario que él quitara su mano, podía apartarla yo mismo o tan solo aparecer a su lado, pero prefería seguir portándome más o menos bien ya que la conversación era seria.

–Desde que se está comportando y se arrepiente de todo lo que ha hecho.

–Tienes que estar de broma –replicó el pecoso–. ¡No nos ataca porque estamos protegidos por Chuck!

Ahí ya tenía que intervenir yo, aunque tenía una mano tapándome la boca, así que la única alternativa que me quedó fue estirar la mano en su dirección y cerrar el puño.

El cazador soltó un grito de dolor y se encogió sobre sí mismo durante unos segundos. No le había infligido demasiado dolor, ni tampoco lo había hecho durar demasiado, al fin y al cabo tan solo quería mostrarle que estaba equivocado.

–¡Lucifer!

El más alto quitó por fin su extremidad de mi cara y me miró con seriedad, como un padre a un hijo que acaba de hacer algo que no está bien.

–¿Qué? –me quejé– Tan solo le estaba demostrando que no estáis tan protegidos como él se cree –expliqué–. Papá está rehaciendo a un arcángel, no puede tener los ojos puestos en todas partes.

–Solo –negó con la cabeza–… no hagas nada, no estás ayudando.

Resoplé mientras rodaba los ojos con hartazgo y me crucé de brazos, pero por supuesto, no me callé, no iba a hacerlo en ese momento.

–Vale –gruñí–, pero has sido tú el que me ha convencido a mí de que esto no está mal –apreté los dientes–, así que perdóname por intentar que el amargado de Dean Winchester no lo estropee.

Ya que según el más alto no estaba ayudando, caminé fuera de la habitación, dispuesto a marcharme de allí y dejar que los humanos continuaran su discusión sin estorbos por el medio.

–Lucifer… –no iba a girarme, pues nosotros podíamos hablar en cualquier otro momento– ¡Dean!

Eso sí que llamó mi atención, por lo que me giré y fruncí el ceño al ver que el pecoso estaba dibujando un símbolo para echarme de allí.

Por supuesto, no dejé que lo terminara. Con furia, moví mi brazo hacia un lado y estampé al cazador contra la pared, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y me acerqué a él con los ojos rojos y haciendo parpadear todas las luces.

–¿Ves, Sam? –dijo el cazador– Siempre va a seguir haciendo lo mismo.

–¡¿Acaso te has parado tan solo un maldito segundo a pensar en cómo puede afectar a Jack que actives ese sello?! –pregunté alterado, ignorando su acusación– ¡Es mitad ángel, maldito mono descerebrado! –no le infligí daño, pero tampoco dejé que se moviera– ¡Y es solo un bebé!

–Lucifer –me llamó con calma el otro Winchester–, por favor, déjalo –dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro–, no pensaba lo que hacía.

–Claro que no pensaba –gruñí–, nunca lo hace –miré a mi otra mitad–. Pero en algo tiene razón, hay gente que nunca cambia.

Lo solté de forma brusca, casi con desprecio, y volví a retomar mi camino para marcharme de allí, por supuesto, en busca de mi hijo.

A mitad camino, me crucé con la mujer, algo apresurada y al parecer buscándome porque algo había ocurrido.

–Jack está… brillando –explicó–, y no sé si es normal.

Era obvio que no iba saber si era normal, tan solo era una humana, pero no dije nada, tan solo aparecí al lado de la cuna con una leve sonrisa ladeada.

Para ser sincero, yo tampoco sabía si era o no normal, pero si fuera algo malo, mi padre ya habría aparecido para solucionarlo.

Como padre no había sido el mejor, pero como abuelo… En fin. Dejé de pensar en cosas que no tenían que ver con el asunto actual y acerqué una mano a mi pequeño.

–Vaya… lo siento –murmuré al notar lo que pasaba–. No pretendía asustarte –sonreí levemente–, un humano idiota ha hecho que me enfadara mucho –expliqué–, pero no te preocupes, papá estará bien.

Poco a poco, fue dejando de brillar mientras le acariciaba suavemente la barriga y acabó acercando sus manos a la mía, dándole golpes e intentando cogerme los dedos con curiosidad.

–¿Está bien?

Fue el cazador el que lo preguntó, pero sabía que también estaba ahí la madre de mi hijo, así que asentí con la cabeza.

–Tan solo estaba preocupado –expliqué–, y un poco asustado –los miré–. Notó mi gracia cuando me cabreé con Dean.

–Tan dramático como su padre –miré al humano con una ceja alzada–. No me mires así, sabes que es verdad.

Rodé los ojos sin decir nada y estuve unos segundos más acariciándole la barriga a mi hijo antes de sacar la mano de la cuna y suspirar levemente.

–Jack también está conectado a tu alma –le dije a la mujer–, así que si vuelve a pasar algo así, tan solo cálmalo –me alcé levemente de hombros–. Si no lo consigues, entonces avísame –la miré a los ojos–, y no es necesario que vengas a buscarme, solo con llamarme es suficiente.

–Lucy –apareció el que faltaba–, ya han pasado unos días, ¿puedo coger a Jack?

Resoplé porque en el fondo seguía un poco enfadado con él, pero miré al más alto, sonreí levemente y acabé asintiendo con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo ha terminado la conversación con Dean? –pregunté con curiosidad– ¿O lo habéis dejado a mitad?

–No –contestó mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina–, le has callado la boca con tu actitud de padre del año –sonrió ampliamente–, así que está dispuesto a darte una oportunidad aunque siga sin fiarse de ti.

–No necesito su permiso para hacer lo que quiera –gruñí–, ni tú tampoco.

–Y por eso mismo he pensado en un plan para molestarlo un poco –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa–, y quizá consiga de paso que deje de estar tan “amargado”.

 


	18. Sammy doesn't wanna talk about it.

El humano necesitaba desayunar, por lo que lo acompañé en silencio, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirme sobre la idea que había tenido para molestar a su hermano, aunque si prefería no hablar de eso ahora, lo respetaría.

Llegamos a la cocina, y cuando el gigante vio que no había nadie más, cogió algo de comida para él y se sentó, así que yo me senté a su lado cuando vi que no se movería de ahí.

–Dean tiene una aplicación de citas en el móvil –fruncí el ceño al no entender a qué había venido eso–, pero lleva unas semanas sin usarla por todos los líos que hemos tenido –explicó–. Quiero que le quites el teléfono que se dé cuenta –asentí levemente con la cabeza–, entonces yo haré unos pequeños cambios y luego le devolverás el teléfono.

Enseguida me di cuenta de por qué había sacado el tema, y por ello sonreí levemente de lado y volví a asentir con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué una bromita como ésa iba a conseguir que Dean deje de estar amargado?

–Ésa es la otra parte del plan –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa–. Le comeremos la cabeza a Cas para que se descargue la misma aplicación –suspiró–. No será fácil, porque está claro que solo tiene ojos para mi hermano, pero creo que entre tres podremos acabar convenciéndolo.

–¿Entre tres? –ladeé la cabeza– ¿Quién más nos va a ayudar?

–Gabe –fruncí el ceño al oír que lo volvía a llamar así–. Vamos, Lucifer, no me digas que todavía tienes celos de ese idiota.

–¿Qué? –negué con la cabeza– No, es solo que me molesta que lo llames “Gabe” y a mí sin embargo me sigas llamando por mi nombre entero.

El cazador se rió, de una forma tan sincera e inocente, que noté cómo el corazón de mi recipiente latía un poco más fuerte, y fue imposible para mí enfadarme con él.

–Así que es eso –murmuró–. Supongo que fue un error por mi parte suponer que eres demasiado orgulloso y que te molestaría que redujera tu nombre a “Luc” o algo por el estilo.

–Pues sí –alcé la cabeza de forma orgullosa–, el sabelotodo de Sam Winchester se ha equivocado.

Volvió a reírse un poco y me dio un débil golpe en mi hombro con el suyo propio. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero algo en mi interior me decía que había sido un gesto cariñoso, y por ello le contesté con una leve sonrisa.

–¿Entonces estás dentro del plan?

–Por supuesto –dije–. Y si Gabriel se resiste, déjamelo a mí.

–No creo que haga falta que te pongas violento –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada–, seguro que con un “por favor” y con la promesa de una tarta o algo dulce, acepta.

–¿He oído “tarta”?

Rodé los ojos al ver a la velocidad que había aparecido mi hermano con nosotros, aunque no vino solo, sino con mi hijo en brazos.

–Te lo dije –habló el cazador con diversión–, es demasiado simple.

El humano le contó el plan que teníamos en mente llevar a cabo para ver si los dos idiotas se daban cuenta por fin que los dos babeaban por el otro como si no hubiera nadie más en la misma habitación.

–Oh, todo lo que tenga que ver con gastar bromas y avergonzar a gente es lo mío –dijo con orgullo–, así que estoy dentro.

–¿Por qué todo esto me recuerda demasiado a cuando empezó a haber vida en el planeta y no parabais de jugar?

Los tres nos giramos hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz y vimos a mi padre con nuestro hermano a su lado.

–Porque algunas cosas nunca cambian, supongo.

Quise haber dicho un comentario dañino en lugar de eso, pero estaba tranquilo, estaba feliz, y la verdad era que estaba bastante mejor con mi padre desde la noche anterior.

–Pero otras sí, ¿verdad? –miró al humano con una sonrisa ladeada– No imaginé que serías del tipo…

–No –dijo el cazador levantándose de la mesa enseguida–. No quiero hablar del tema, ¿entendido?

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó el bromista– No hay nada de lo que avergonzarte, Sammy –explicó–, al revés, es muy raro ver a Lucy tan tranquilo después de que le hayan quitado así el control.

Lo fulminé con la mirada nada más dijo eso y me levanté yo también de la mesa, caminando hacia el bromista de forma amenazante.

–¿Quieres ver cómo dejo de estar tranquilo?

–Vamos, Lucifer, que no pasa nada –dijo nuestro padre–. Al fin y al cabo, ha sido la segunda vez que has tenido sexo.

–¿Qué? –el cazador abrió los ojos como platos– ¿En serio?

–Claro –fruncí el ceño, mirándolo–. Nunca he estado interesado en los humanos ni en sus costumbres, y los demonios me dan asco.

–Bueno, dicho así tiene sentido –murmuró–. Si lo llego a saber…

–¿Qué? –se burló el adicto a los dulces– ¿Habrías sido más suave? ¿Más cariñoso?

Resoplé, sus comentarios me molestaban y notaba que estaba cada vez más incómodo, además de que ése no era un tema que pudiéramos tener con espectadores.

Por ello, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cogí del brazo al más alto y nos saqué de allí. Quise llevarnos a un lugar tranquilo al que con suerte no nos seguirían, y por ese motivo acabamos en una playa.

No sabía en qué país nos encontrábamos, pero no estábamos en América, porque ahí estaba atardeciendo, y el cielo estaba anaranjado.

–Gracias –dijo el humano con un suspiro–, tres arcángeles y Dios es demasiada presión para una sola conversación.

–Raphael no estaba hablando –negué levemente con la cabeza–, pero eso no importa, y tampoco que no haya tenido tantos encuentros sexuales como creías –expliqué–. Es cierto que me molestó un poco no poder llevar el control, pero lo disfruté igualmente –aclaré–. Yo quería… acercarme más a ti –sonreí levemente–, y si para poder acostarme contigo tengo que dejar que me esposes a la cama y ser vulnerable, entonces yo mismo pondré mis manos sobre mi cabeza y te daré todo el control.

El beso que recibí por su parte en ese momento no me lo esperé en absoluto, por ello tardé en reaccionar un par de segundos antes de abrazarlo suavemente por la cintura y corresponder al beso.

–Solo lo he hecho en ese momento porque –carraspeó–… bueno, es la primera vez que me he acostado con un hombre y tenía que asegurarme que podría prepararme bien para no salir herido.

–Está bien, Sammy –me atreví a darle un suave beso en los labios–. No tienes que darme ninguna excusa, lo que sea que estés dispuesto a darme, lo aceptaré –lo miré a los ojos–. No te pediré nada más de lo que me des, porque sé que será más que suficiente.

Después de eso, como no teníamos ganas de volver a que se siguieran burlando de nosotros, nos pusimos a caminar por la playa sin prisas, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol y de las vistas.

El más alto se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, los cogió con una mano y con la otra agarró la mía sin siquiera un pequeño atisbo de duda y no pude sentirme más feliz. ¿Y si este sentimiento acababa haciéndose normal en mi vida?


	19. Platypus are kinda cute.

Poco menos de una hora después de habernos ido a esa playa, la noche ya empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, por lo que nos volví a llevar al búnker.

–No me lo recuerdes –le dijo mi padre al otro arcángel–, estaba tan cansado en ese momento y tú te ibas a poner tan insistente que simplemente acepté que lo dejaras en Australia.

Sonreí de lado al darme cuenta de qué era de lo que estaban hablando. Cuando mi padre había empezado a crear a los animales, el bromista se puso muy curioso y quiso ayudarlo, así que creó un ornitorrinco.

–Admite que los adoras –replicó con orgullo–, tienen un poco de todo y son adorables.

El humano me miró sin comprender de qué estaban hablando, preguntándome en silencio si yo lo sabía, así que asentí con la cabeza suavemente.

–Gabriel creó los ornitorrincos –expliqué–, y algunos animales… curiosos más.

–¿Tú creaste alguno? –cuestionó enseguida– ¿O solo tú te encargabas de otras cosas?

–Las serpientes –lo miré con diversión, dispuesto a bromear un poco–. Y los payasos.

–Ya, eso último no lo dudaba –dijo fingiendo que le daba un escalofrío desagradable–, los payasos son, sin duda, diabólicos.

–También me ayudó con los tigres, los leones y los cisnes –habló mi padre, interrumpiéndonos–, y la mayoría de la flora del planeta fue obra suya.

–¿Te quedarás ya por aquí?

Cambié de tema por completo porque me interesaba lo que fuera a decirme, a pesar que a esas alturas ya no me importara demasiado su presencia.

A ver, por supuesto que quería que se quedara, era mi padre, y ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo distanciados, pero aunque él se marchara, sabía que tenía una pequeña familia conmigo, y gracias a ellos no me volvería a sentir solo.

–Por supuesto –contestó–, a los demás ángeles puedo ir trayéndolos de vuelta poco a poco.

–Pero –el cazador habló–… Cas hizo… muchas cosas –se notaba que le costaba explicarse–. Muchos de ellos intentarán ir tras él, ¿no?

–Michael y Raphael no dejarán que haya más muertes –contestó–, y Gabriel y Lucifer estarán por aquí, así que si pasa algo, ellos se encargarán de protegeros.

–Por supuesto –habló con emoción–. Seré tú caballero de brillante armadura.

–Gabriel, ¿acaso no quieres volver a ver a Jack en lo que te queda de existencia? –pregunté con gesto serio, recibiendo un agitamiento de cabeza– Pues entonces deja de flirtear con Sam.

–Vamos, no te lo tomes así, Luc –dijo el humano–, es bastante adorable.

–Y tú –lo señalé con un dedo–, deja de ponerme celoso, eres odioso cuando lo haces.

–Está bien –cedió con una sonrisa amable antes de volver al tema anterior–, pero aun así... si forman equipo o lo que sea…

–Sam, en el casi imposible caso de que esquiven toda la seguridad y lleguen a Cas, él es fuerte –explicó–, pero si le ocurriera algo, no sería la primera vez que lo revivo.

El gigante asintió pesadamente con la cabeza, pero algo me decía que todavía estaba preocupado, así que lo cogí suavemente de la mano para llamar su atención y le sonreí levemente para hacerle saber que yo estaría allí para él.

–Oye, papá –habló el bromista–, ¿nos ayudarías a liar a Cas y a Dean-o?

–No voy a meterme en eso –dijo rodando los ojos–, existe el libre albedrío por algo –se cruzó de brazos–. Una de las razones por las que me fui de casa fue porque me di cuenta de que el único que hacía lo que realmente le apetecía –negó levemente con la cabeza y suspiró–… acabó encerrado.

–¿Y si tan solo nos das su teléfono? –preguntó– Nosotros nos ocupamos de lo demás.

Rodó los ojos por lo insistente que podía ser el adicto a los dulces cuando quería y estiró la mano hacia él, dándole el aparato que acababa de aparecer en su extremidad.

–No quiero saber nada –dijo–. Si me necesitáis estaré dando una vuelta con Jack y Kelly.

Los tres asentimos con la cabeza sin decir nada y enseguida el humano cogió el móvil para trastear en la aplicación de su hermano.

–¿Quién se encarga de devolvérselo sin que se dé cuenta?

Sonreí levemente y cogí yo el teléfono. Le había dicho al cazador que lo ayudaría con toda esa tontería, y no iba a faltar a mi palabra, sobre todo porque sería divertido ver al otro quejándose y buscando excusas.

Al instante desaparecí de allí e hice que el tiempo se parara a mi alrededor. Quizá, si era un poco travieso no se enteraba nadie, ¿no?

Sonreí con diversión al tener al pecoso delante de mí, indefenso y sin saber lo que iba a ser de él en lo que sería en ese mismo instante para él.

Le puse el aparato en el bolsillo y me froté las manos, dispuesto a divertirme con él dejándolo en calzoncillos y quizá pintándole tonterías por su cuerpo.

–Vaya –oí al bromista hablar–, no sabía yo que para devolver un teléfono hacía falta quitarle la ropa a alguien.

Me giré enseguida hacia él y le conté lo que planeaba hacer. Pensándolo bien, si todo parecía obra de mi hermano, todo sería mucho menos sospechoso, ¿cierto?

El otro arcángel se unió enseguida, así que hizo aparecer dos bolígrafos y comenzamos a pintar sellos por su cuerpo, además de ponerle la palabra “puta” en la frente, escribir “propiedad de Castiel” en su baja espalda con una flecha señalando su culo y penes de varios tamaños.

Antes de devolver el tiempo a su estado original, desaparecí de allí, para estar de nuevo al lado de mi Winchester favorito y sonreírle con inocencia justo antes de escuchar un grito.

–¡GABRIEL! –el humano me miró con desconfianza– ¡NO TIENE NI PUTA GRACIA!

Como el gigante no sabía lo que había ocurrido, fue hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, viendo que estaba el adicto a los dulces descojonándose y el moreno acabando de llegar, aunque no cambió su gesto para nada.

Mi otra mitad miró nuestra obra, luego miró al adicto a los dulces, cambió su mirada hacia mi dirección y finalmente volvió a mirar al pecoso sin poder aguantarse la risa.

A pesar de los gritos y las quejas del pobre blanco de nuestras bromas, nos fuimos allí, y aprovechamos que el angelito estaba también para llevárnoslo y pasar a la segunda fase del plan.

–Cas –lo llamó nuestro hermano ya una vez lejos del escándalo–, con Dean no vas a conseguir nada por ahora, es demasiado idiota –explicó–. Pero sé de una buena forma de que te empiece a hacer algo de caso.

–¿Qué?

–Vamos, no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablamos –dije–, todos aquí sabemos cómo lo miras.

–No pasa nada Cas –habló el humano–, tan solo se tiene que dar cuenta de que si sigue siendo tan orgulloso, te va a perder para siempre.

–Los celos siempre funcionan –habló el otro arcángel al ver que el moreno no decía nada–, así que deja que te ayudemos un poco a conseguir su atención, ¿vale?

El de los ojos azules dudó un poco, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, y le creamos la cuenta en la misma aplicación que el pecoso, aunque claro, eso el pobre no lo sabía.

Empezamos a hacerle preguntas para poner la información en la web, aunque supuse que el gigante cambiaba algunas cosas para que coincidieran con su hermano, y un rato después ya habíamos acabo.

Tan solo pasaron unas pocas horas cuando pudimos escuchar una exclamación del pecoso y a alguien (el mismo idiota) cayéndose de una silla.

–¡SAM! –gruñó– ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS SOY EL BLANCO DE TODAS LAS BROMAS?!

Nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba, y el ángel apareció detrás de mí y tiró de mi camisa, así que me giré para ver qué era lo que quería y sonreí levemente de lado al ver que había una foto del Winchester y que ponía que tenían una coincidencia del noventa y cinco por ciento.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido– Ahora no hemos hecho nada.

–¿Y por qué diablos me sale Cas como una muy buena opción con quién salir?

–¿Cas? –fingió asombro de tal manera que me sorprendió a mí– ¿Nuestro Cas? –el pecoso asintió y el gigante se rió–Ya era hora de que alguien te lo dijera.


	20. This song saved my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song saved my life - Simple Plan

–¿Entonces vamos a tener una cita?

El moreno lo preguntó con tanta inocencia y esperanza que ni siquiera fui capaz de reírme de la cara que había puesto el pecoso.

–¿Qué? –preguntó descolocado– No, Cas, no vamos a tener una cita, somos amigos.

–Pero Dean –dijo con ojos de cachorro abandonado–, tenemos una coincidencia del noventa y cinco por ciento.

El cazador lo miró fijamente a los ojos, probablemente debatiéndose qué era lo que debía hacer, o quizá tan solo babeando internamente, como siempre, pero al final resopló.

–Está bien, pero nada de cosas raras –gruñó–. Y cierra la cuenta de esa maldita aplicación o alguien se acabará aprovechando de tu ingenuidad.

Miré al Winchester más joven mientras los otros dos se iban y me devolvió la mirada con gesto de sorpresa.

–Vaya –murmuró–, ha costado mucho menos de lo que creía.

–Se habrá cansado de hacerse pajas pensando en él –el gigante se giró hacia mi hermano–. ¿Qué? Es demasiado fácil meterme en vuestras cabezas.

–No sé de qué me extraño –se quejó el humano–. Como sea, voy a cenar y a dormir.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y dejé que se marchara para poder ir a ver cómo estaba mi hijo, sorprendiéndome un poco al ver que mi padre todavía estaba con él.                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

Aproveché que estábamos a solas para acercarme a él, que tenía al bebé en brazos, y hablar con él de algo verdaderamente importante para mí.

–Quiero que Sam me vea –dije–, a mí, no a mi recipiente.

–Lo siento –contestó levantando la mirada del bebé–, no voy a modificar el cuerpo de Sam –apreté la mandíbula–. Te podrá ver cuando sea un alma y no esté conectado a la fragilidad de un cuerpo humano –explicó–. Pero si no quieres esperar a que esté muerto, puedo hacer que vea lo que equivaldría a tu verdadera forma con sus cinco sentidos.

Con un gesto de cabeza, me indicó que me girara, y cuando lo que hice me vi reflejado en un espejo, pero no era solo mi recipiente, sino que detrás se encontraban tres pares de alas doradas, mis ojos brillaban de color azul, y líneas de luz se podían ver atravesando todo el largo de mi cuerpo.

Pero por supuesto, lo que no podía faltar era el halo sobre mi cabeza. Chasqueé la lengua al verlo, no me gustaban nada los clichés.

–Nunca me ha gustado esta cosa –murmuré–. Lo demás tendrá que valer hasta que Sam vaya al Cielo.

–Bien, entonces me quedaré cuidando a Jack esta noche –lo miré confuso–. Sam está teniendo pesadillas, creo que deberías ir con él.

Fruncí levemente el ceño y bajé la mirada, pues si el humano estaba teniendo pesadillas, lo más probable era que estuvieran relacionadas con la Jaula, y no quería que se despertara de nuevo al sentir mi presencia y me mirara aterrado.

Entonces, después de haberlo estado pensando unos largos segundos, se me ocurrió una idea genial, así que esperaba que acabara surgiendo efecto.

Aparecí en la habitación del más alto, me senté a su lado en la cama y toqué su frente con dos dedos para adentrarme en sus sueños.

El humano estaba recordando el momento en el que vino a hablar conmigo porque creía que había sido mi padre el que le había dicho que fuera allí, así que me metí en el papel y me puse en mi lugar hasta que lo metí conmigo en la Jaula.

Entonces, chasqueé los dedos y empezó a sonar una música suave, cosa que, obviamente descolocó al gigante.

_“I wanna start by letting you know this: because of you my life has a purpose, you help me be who I am today, I see myself in every word you say.”_

–Hola, Sammy –dije con una suave sonrisa–, no tienes nada que temer, estoy contigo.

_“Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me, trapped in a world where everyone hates me. There’s so much that I’m going through, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”_

–¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertado– ¿Es éste otro de tus trucos?

_“I was broken, I was choking, I was lost, this song saved my life. I was bleeding, stopped believing, could’ve died, this song saved my life. I was down, I was drowning, but it came on just in time, this song saved my life.”_

–Podría decirse que sí –contesté–, pero no soy ese Lucifer con el que sueñas.

_“Sometimes I feel like you’ve known me forever, you always know how to make me feel better. Because of you my dad and me are so much closer than we used to be.”_

–Esto –murmuró–… esto no pasó así.

_“Now you’ve escaped while I’m stuck in this small town, I turn you up whenever I feel down. You let me know that no one else that it’s okay to be myself.”_

–Por supuesto que no –expliqué–, estamos en tu sueño, pero he decidido intervenir un poco.

_“I was broken, I was choking, I was lost, this song saved my life. I was bleeding, stopped believing, could’ve died, this song saved my life. I was down, I was drowning, but it came on just in time, this song saved my life.”_

–¿Por qué? –preguntó– Creí que a Chuck no le gustaba la idea.

_“You’ll never know what it means to me, but I’m not alone and I’ll never have to be.”_

–No te equivoques –aclaré–, no quiere que borre tus recuerdos, pero no me ha dicho nada de que impida que tengas pesadillas.

_“I was broken, I was choking, I was lost, this song saved my life. I was bleeding, stopped believing, could’ve died, this song saved my life. I was down, I was drowning, but it came on just in time, this song saved my life.”_

–Ah, bueno –dijo acercándose a mí–, si ése es el caso, entonces yo estoy feliz.

–Sammy, hemos pasado por mucho estando aquí metidos –hablé con algo de tristeza–, todos tus malos momentos han sido creados por mí, pero los míos también –suspiré–. Por eso quiero que a partir de ahora, todos los recuerdos que tengamos de la Jaula, sean buenos.

Entonces, sin acercarme a él pero sin detener sus movimientos, cerré los ojos y le dejé ver lo que había visto yo momentos antes frente al espejo.

El humano se paró de golpe y me miró con asombro y con admiración, de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me había mirado.

–Wow, Luc –dijo volviendo a retomar su camino hasta donde me encontraba–, eres increíble.

–Y esto no es nada –sonreí levemente de lado–, pero para verme tendrás que esperar a estar en el Cielo.

Chasqueé los dedos, haciendo que sonara música un poco más animada, y aproveché nuestra cercanía para cogerlo de una mano y ponerme a bailar con él.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que las torturas y las peleas de la Jaula fueran lo último que recordara cuando pensara en nosotros dos allí dentro.

Por esa misma razón, estuvimos moviéndonos durante lo que en el sueño fueron horas, pero en la vida real fueron apenas unos cuantos minutos hasta que el gigante se pegó a mí y me besó.

–Mh… es una lástima no estar despierto –susurró sobre mis labios–, no podré ponerte las esposas.

–Es tu sueño, Sammy –comenté–, estamos en tu cabeza, así que tú mandas.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó con una risita– Pues entonces lo siento por ti, porque pienso volver a ponerte la diadema.

–De eso nada –le mordí el labio inferior–, huiré antes de que lo hagas.

–No si te pongo primero las esposas –se rió abrazándome por la cintura–. Te quiero, Luc.

–Y yo a ti –sonreí tontamente–, pero no por eso voy a dejar que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

–Te equivocas –replicó–, justamente porque me quieres es lo que vas a hacer, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Efectivamente, el humano tenía razón, pero no era algo que fuera a admitir fácilmente, y mucho menos delante de él. ¿Y si se lo empezaba a creer demasiado y me hacía llevarle el desayuno a la cama, llevármelo a cenar fuera de casa o llevármelo al cine? No, me negaba a ello, todas esas cosas iba a hacerlas por mi cuenta y a voluntad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^w^


End file.
